Gravity Falls Rants
by TheKawaiifan
Summary: A series of me just ranting on and on about things Gravity Falls related. Episode Reviews, Character Spotlights, Theories, etc. Rated T to be safe
1. Land Before Swine

We may now check Dinosaurs off the list of creatures to be discussed in Gravity Falls. GF is by far the most genius and best show ever. This episode left my mind blown.

But as satisfied as I was, this wasn't really the best episode. I found it slightly predictable. I mean, once the plot is set it was easy to predict that Waddles would be returned and all the fighting and tension would cease.

Did you know you can hibernate and survive 65 million years of supposed extinction in tree sap? That was pretty creative to me, though they did reuse that thing with Quentin Trembley. As for their reactions to this, it felt quite familiar. Im just surprised Stan didn't use the words 'Jurassic Park'. Then again, that would be copyright so who am I to judge? Still, i do question their morals for just leaving the dinos in their sappy tomb. Its clear to me that its only a matter of time before Dinosaurs rule the earth again. I mean, i think we all saw the twitching arms and the friggin pterodactyl with its baby! (Im surprised i spelled that right).

Even though I did crack up here and there, this episode was kinda lacking jokes. Though I was pretty happy with the Pig Dance Party (I was literally shouting "Go Mabel! Go Mabel! It's Your Birthday! It's Your Birthday!"). The ending to that was really sweet as well. I was also cracking up at Hunkle Stan's make believe attempt at super heroism. And the Dipper imitations? Lol!

I'd also like to note just how much Mabel strongly resembled her brother. I mean, when she put on that hat I swear I saw the twin resemblance in the face. And if it weren't for the fact that her voice was just a bit higher pitched than Dip's, I would've believed that was Jason Ritter speaking. The voice actors are just excellent.

Then there was the constant tension between the characters. Gravity Falls by now is practically infamous for such realistic characters. On that note, this episode does not disappoint. It is human to argue and fight like that, and I understand such tensions. Mabel behaved exactly as I would've at her age. And I don't blame Dips for blowing up there. I'd do the same. With Mabel, it was a matter of broken trust. Dipper's case was a bit more milder, but just as upsetting. I mean seriously, I would find it difficult to trust Soos the Fairy killer. Sorry, im still a little pissed at him for that. Got a soft spot for pixies. Fairy costumes were my life as a kid.

Stan didn't seem to fully understand the error of his ways for awhile. But as a girl so much like Mabel, I can tell you that thats almost unforgivable. Their argument actually imitates a big part of my life when I was around her age. The differences being that the thing that upset me where a bit more major than a pet pig, and we never made up. It has been 4 years since that day and I refuse to forgive that psycho. But thats my personal life.

As for the forgiveness, Mabel never really lightened up until Waddles was safe. I think for now she's just relieved for her pet. Shes naive like that. If she is as sensitive as I was, Mabel would still have negative emotions towards Stan for a long long time. And like me, it would take her awhile to understand those emotions.

It comes as no surprise that Dipper and Soos were quicker to make up than Stan and Mabel. Boys are simple minded like that. Once the fighting is done and over with, they realize just how stupid everything was and make up like nothing happened. Men. The same rule applies for Stan. He saw a simple pig being dinner. Mabel saw her best friend being snatched away. Big difference there.

Another note was that for awhile I was a bit shocked that they allowed a character death on a disney show; before Mcgucket popped back in. My only reaction: *sweatdrop*. And observing the Pines (and Soos), I kinda thought they were a bit heartless for not worrying bout the poor guy. Then again, they JUST survived nearly getting eaten alive by a dinosaur. I dont blame them for being relieved at their own luck before feeling sad for the supposedly dead guy. Plus, its Mcgucket. Need I say more?

Also I would like to note the destruction of Dipper's vest. With the dino tooth, its not entirely a surprise it fell out. 65 million years of hibernating in tree sap and lack of dental care. At least Dipper now got a free dino tooth. Collectors item! Also, I think Dipper might have a slight change of outfit soon. It happened with his hat, why not the vest?

For the most part, this episode focuses alot on the dinosaurs and forgiveness between the characters. In contrast to previous episodes, this one felt a bit dry to me. Not as good as what I've previously seen from this show. Despite this, The Land Before Swine was an episode that was highly needed. Ever since the 4 month hiatus ended, we had gotten a string of more character centric episodes and fewer mystery ones. An adventure/mystery episode was kinda needed to balance this out. Still, I would have liked to know about Robbie and Wendy's current status considering what happened in the previous episode. Instead we got the revelation that Dipper apparently likes to draw her face on a pillow and make out with it. Obsession! This further proves to me how he makes a great yandere character in Reverse Pines, but thats a rant for another time.


	2. Thoughts on Dreamscaperers

Ok, I admit I do sorta have an unhealthy habit of looking at screenshots of an upcoming GF episode on the wiki. To me it doesn't really give out spoilers, just gets me more excited; especially when there aren't really any spoiler giving pics out yet. This week was no different. And boy was my mind blown.

My findings were further proved when I saw the promo for the next episode Dreamscaperers. I don't know why the extra "er" is needed. Anyways, if you haven't seen it you should check it out.

Basically the plot for this next episode is that Gideon apparently sends some kind of dream demon in Stan's head and now the twins (and Soos) have to go in as well and chase it down. What shocked me the most was that Mr. Pyramid Guy (though I believe some of you guys prefer to call him 'Bill') is in this episode. MIND=BLOWN.

I really like how Mr. P was drawn here. We got this 2 dimensional guy who at the same time seems to pop out like 3-D. I love the bright colors and the glowing and, its just beautifully mind blowing. The flame coming from his hand was beautifully drawn and I love the choice of colors. The way they blended those shades of blue made it all the more cartoony yet realistic.

While on the topic of Pyramid Guy (or Bill. Whichever you prefer to call him), I noticed Mabel's attitude towards him. It sounded like they were making a bet considering the tone in her "Oh Yeah". Haha. Still, I didn't think that would be how they interacted. That's probably cuz of my old fanart tho. Quite some time ago I posted a picture on Deviantart. Basically it's of Mabel meeting the guy, and the handshake gets a bit overboard. lol. Granted I wrote the speech in Japanese, but that's only cuz the original doodle was made during my Japanese class. Translation of the text: Nice to meet you! I'm Mabel Pines! and Mr. P is all "DIZZY!". Or at least I think クラクラ means that. Good chance I'm wrong though.

Back to the episode itself, I'm wondering why Mabel's 90's styled boys from Legend of the Gobblewonker are doing in Stan's head. Nonetheless, 'Arm Throne' was priceless. I also wonder what's up with the hole in Dipper. The construction truck thingy with the ball. Da'fuqs up with that?

I also wonder about that door. Labeled _DIPPER MEMORIES KEEP OUT! _Unlike the seemingly completely random stuff I just listed above, there are many ways you can go with this. This is probably hatching a million different theories as I speak err, type. The most likely theory I have come up with so far is that Dipper has actually caught Stan in the act of whatever his big secret is, forcing the guy to erase his memories and that's where they are stored. But hey, how can I know for sure until the actual air date (and yes, I know about the internet leaks. I just prefer the actual airdate on tv). That probably isn't the case, or it may not even be revealed in this episode. After all, Gravity Falls is by far one of the most unpredictable shows ever. You can't predict exactly what's going to happen. Not possible.

Well, that's all there is to rant about for now. But yeah, this looks like it's going to be a very important episode in Gravity Falls history (well duh! It's got Pyramid Guy in it!). Thus, you can garuntee I'll be watching. By the way, Dreamscaperers premieres Friday July 12th. Mark that date. Anyways, thats all for now


	3. The Prophecy

My latest rant: the prophecy. That's my little nickname for that image that shows up for a split second in the opening. U'kno, the one with Pyramid Guy (or Bill, whichever you wanna call him). I've seen a lot of people share their theories about that image. My turn.

Originally I thought it was about summoning Pyramid Guy. Clearly though thanks to Dreamscaperers that is not the case. Hah. Of course I was wrong. Gravity Falls is an unpredictable show after all. You can never foretell what will happen.

I don't believe that those symbols represent the different characters simply because it's on their article of clothing. That is too simple for me to accept. While likely they represent the different characters, I take it a bit more metaphorically. Here are my beliefs, which have grown from my own thoughts and the internet

**Stitched Heart**: this is very simple to decode for me. It represents the process of healing a broken heart and lost love. This also symbolizes fragility to me. It is much too easy to pull the thread apart and inflict more wounds. Thus, the owner of said heart must be careful and guarded. If I were to choose a character for this, it'd be Wendy or Robbie; more likely Wendy though. I choose her because of her initial reaction to the breakup in Boyz Crazy. She spoke about how guys apparently think of themselves. This too me referred to her impressively long list of exes. I believe that for awhile she'll be a bit pissed at Dipper and Robbie. Maybe even go as far as too hold a grudge or quit her job. Then again, I cannot be so sure until her canon status is announced in the show.

**Shooting Star**: For centuries we as humans have always been in awe at the shooting star. To our ancestors, a shooting star signified lightning bolts of warring gods. On one website, it claims that shooting stars also doubles as a ball of fire. Fire means illumination and enlightenment. When a shooting star would land on earth, the ancients considered it a gift from the gods. This adds divinity to the shooting star symbolism. And since these stars contained iron, this material was used for tools and such.

Leaving the ancestry, a shooting star can also mean other things. I believe we all know the tradition of wishing upon a star; especially a shooting one. This adds a rather hopeful quality. In Native American legend, the shooting star represents a young girl. A shooting star could also represent that brief fleeting moment in our lives. Overall, the traits I see is divine, enlightenment, enchantment, gifting, war, wishing, young feminism, and the little things in life.

I would associate this with Mabel. No matter how I look at it, I always end up thinking of her. She enlightens us, and is very wishful. She's always hoping for the best for everyone. She is also a bit gifting, and proves herself rather helpful to people around her. She also always finds a way to enjoy the little things in life. The only trait I question is divinity, but maybe that may change as the series progresses. It was that way with the heart.

**Llama**: Aside from what Wax Larry King said, I think that was really just forewarning. You gotta be a great warrior to survive what's ahead. That's just random thought though. The llama represents endurance, service, sacrifice, hard work, responsibility, and stubborness. I'm trying my best right now not to perfectly quote the website i'm looking at. A llama person is usually pretty social and easy going, but can defend themselves the same. The llama can teach us too survive and trust ourselves through the most difficult times.

I would either associate this with Soos or Wendy. They both work hard (?) at the shack and loyal to the people close to them. The only reason I really chose Wendy alongside Soos is for how she keeps a straight face despite all the stuff she has to deal with. Being Manly Dan's daughter, having 3 younger brothers, working for Stan, her struggling relationships with Dipper and Robbie, thats alot of crap to deal with! Talk about endurance. But for the other qualities, I usually think Soos.

**Six-Fingered-Hand**: I came up with two different results when looking up this symbol. One, was some Fringe thing. This was no help. The other, were articles about an ancient race of people with six-fingers and toes; proven by hieroglyphics left behind. This could be a reference too the ancient times and "olden days". The extra finger to me represents oddity and the unusual. I don't mean to offend anyone btw. I've heard there are a small amount of such people nowadays, though that facts from Wikipedia.

This I associate with the strangeness of Gravity Falls in general.

**Pentagram**: Because there is no circle surrounding this star, this represents awareness and being prepared. In pagan religion, this is a more open and active approach. During my research, I learned that this symbol is similar to something called the 'Elder Sign'. According to the Yahoo Answers page, this was a symbol to ward off evil. Thus, I believe this pentagram is merely a sign of awareness, preparation, openness, activity and protection.

I think Gideon with these traits. He's far more aware of what's happening, and is ready for anything. His actions are usually more open and straight forward, which I guess is why Dipper and Mabel are usually able to defeat him. The only part I question is the protection. Right now, I'm a bit unable to solve that part.

**Pine Tree**: for the ability to keep it's color nearly 24/7, the Pine Tree symbolizes immortality and fertility. Thanks too many other cultures, the Pine Tree also represents strength, honor, virtue, wisdom and solitude. Japan and China likes to associate them with the new year. The Black Forest in Germany is not only filled with these trees, but is the location of many famous fairy tales and legends.

I'm going with Stan for this one. Obviously cuz he's the eldest one here. Also for his solitude in the forest and the strength used to survive having the authorities at your heals.

**Moon**: According to the Gravity Falls wiki, the symbol on Stan's fez is the Luwian hieroglyph for 'Luna' which of course means 'Moon'. The only real difference though is that it's faced sideways instead of downwards. According to one website, the Luwian's are an extinct race of people of Ancient Anatolia. The moon god was called 'Arma'. While I found little to no information on this god, I do have some info on the moon itself. It was just a shame I found myself able to decode what the moon meant to the Luwians.

In most cultures, the moon represents feminism; though there are a few out there that chose the latter. It also represents fertility and the cycle between life and death. That's pretty much the simplest way I can put it.

I really want to associate this one with Pacifica. Probably cuz I really like her as a character and want her to be part of the prophecy.

**Ice**: I chose to focus less on the ice pack itself and more on the ice. Cuz really, I can't find anything online and my mind's drawing a blank. That's when I realize just how easy it would be to draw ice and have people instantly recognize it. An ice pack just makes it easier. I guess whoever was drawing that thing felt a bit lazy.

Anyways, i'd say ice symbolizes coldness, stinging, hatred and is timeless. In Tarot, ice means isolation and waiting. The feeling of separation.

I'd associate this with either Wendy or Robbie; bit more Robbie though. I'd expect him to have become colder after that little break up.

**Question Mark**: I'm just gonna get the 'duh' factor out of the way and say it's associated with unanswered questions. The melting factor i'm guessing means that these questions are melting away slowly but surely. Just give it time

Dipper. He's the one solving everything. Nuff said

**Glasses**: this too me represents the act of having a new perspective on things. According to a dream dictionary, eyeglasses by themselves symbolizes a rather distorted view of your surroundings.

As of now I am still suffering with this one.

While there is still all those surrounding symbols virtually EVERYWHERE, I think this chapter is long enough. Plus I've been working on this for hours (not including my break at the beach). Also, keep in mind there is a chance my approach to this is wrong and it's not the case at all. Maybe the symbols are not even associated with the characters at all. Only time will tell. Anyways, thanks for taking the time to read my nonsense.

* * *

**References (don't blame me if the links are messed up. It's Fanfiction's fault)- **

**. **

**Q/What_does_a_shooting_star_symbolize **

**/animal-totem-jewelry ?showtopic=113948 **

** .**

** .**

** question/index?qid=20080312083255AAWUSTo**

** hub/pine-trees**

** EBchecked/topic/352241/Luwian**

** question/index?qid=20100825143412AAJmQpr**

** wiki/Moon**

** question/index?qid=20110408152731AAPwUfb**


	4. Gideon Gleeful

Gideon Gleeful is that important antagonist that I somehow don't really care too much about for the most part. I'm honestly surprised I have anything to say about him. But newsflash! I do. Deal with it, skeptics.

Gideon to me when I really think about it is the guy version of Esther from my favorite horror movie: Orphan. They both dress quite fancy, seem sweet and innocent at first, but later on turn out to be a total bitch; or in Gideon's case, a son of a bitch.

I also like to define him as a yandere. For those of you who don't know, yandere is a japanese term describing a character who has an attraction to another, to the point of obsession. To make the situation even more creepy, the yandere is often willing to do whatever it takes to make their person of interest 'mine'; in some cases murder. I feel like Gideon matches this description perfectly. The word 'yandere' comes from 'yanderu' meaning to be sick, and 'dere-dere' which translates to lovestruck.

Another thing I like to note about this character is how I don't think he and Dipper are really that different. This is partly what writing for Reverse Pines did to me. My version of Reverse Pines tries to match the switched characters to their originals as much as possible. I'll explain this more in detail in the next rant. Anyways, through this I noticed just how easy it was to turn Dipper into a total psycho. I then compared the two characters and realized just how similar they are.

Let's face it, everyone in Gravity Falls is slowly going insane. Some slower than others. With Dipper and Gideon, this is impacted by the books as well as their already existing personalities. Book 3 is mainly filled with fun facts about the different creatures in Gravity Falls. It basically acts more like a nature journal, giving something to keep Dipper entertained. Book 2 provides instructions to more magical abilities. It is far too easy to give into the temptation of messing around with magical powers. And since this is Gravity Falls, I believes that this drives Gideon even quicker into insanity. He's power hungry like that. In Reverse Pines, Gideon is just as curious as our Dipper. This fuels my belief that curiosity had killed the cat; with freakishly large hair.

Plus the two are chasing after girls with a 3 year age difference. A common method used is removing the obstacles in their way. With Dipper it's having clones steal Robbie's bike. With Gideon it's attempting to murder Dipper. Nonetheless, they try to remove the obstacle that blocks them from the girl; ones just more subtle than the other. If the books were switched from the very beginning, I believe the tactics would've as well since they affect the state of mind.

I don't really have much more to say other than, my friend thought he was a Lil' ol man instead of a Lil' kid. My laughter almost got us kicked out of the library lol. Well, I guess that's what the lil guy gets for having such giant white hair. My explanation for that is albinism. I mean, it adds up. White hair, milky skin, and I remember the need for sunscreen in The Deep End. I've read that albino's are at a very high risk of skin cancer. Sunscreen=necessary. That's just a headcanon though. As for that day in the library, all I got left to note is the number of pedophile jokes. lol


	5. Reverse Pines

My Take On Reverse Pines

First off, I love this tag. Its really unique and creative. I also like how it varies just a little person to person. I'm also amazed at all the talented people I've seen. I am very proud to be a part of this.

When I started writing for this on fanfiction, I tried to keep them as close to the original characters as this AU could allow, since I was still trying to adjust to the idea at the time. Over time as I wrote more stories and blogged about it, I realized just how similar the reversed characters are to their original selves.

I believe that the characters in the Gravity Falls we know are very capable of becoming the versions we created. In fact, I like to think of them as the same people; just different roles. That is almost enough to create quite a difference.

For example, I think Dipper could go reverse. Working at the Tent would give him the confidence boost to the point where he would willingly show off the birthmark as well as be a flirt with Wendy. The temptation and hunger for power is what makes book 2 a deadly thing to have.

Mabel too me is a little more Pacifica and her Gideon-ness comes from her brother's influence. In my version, I like to put her in the role of the popular girl. She simply a slightly more positive version of Pacifica; but can stab you in the back just the same. The Mabel as we know her is capable of that I believe. I can't really imagine her insulting others head first like Pacifica though. I think of her more as cheating with her powers and fake crying and turning everyone against the person of her pick. That is deadly enough with a smile on her face. As for her role as a psychic, she can do a few tricks. unlike her brother though shes not as committed. Also, im thinking in my drawings ill just switch the amulet from a headband to a necklace. Easier for her to reach.

Reverse Pacifica isnt really that different from the real me. She is jealous of Mabel's status and feels that it should be her instead. I mean, it makes sense. She's related to the "town founder" and gets out shined by some other girl. She'd go and claim her throne, but Mabes keeps finding a way to bump her back down. Originally I had her wearing sweater dresses, but im thinking of changing that too just 90's style fashion. Fits better for a popular girl wannabe.

Wendy is this rocker chic and has a rather bad attitude. Again, I believe she is capable of acting out like this. True, regular Wendy traditionally is very calm and laid back. Keep in mind though that she deals with alot of crap. Shes got Manly Dan, 3 younger brothers, she works for Stan, and now theres the recent breakup with Robbie. I added a constantly flirting Dipper to this list. The only real difference between reverse and regular Wendy is that Reverse is a bit more moody and less endurance than her counterpart. I think thats enough to drive her into this gothic bitch. I just gave her a guitar cuz I thought its cool.

Other characters are a bit less thought out. Probably cuz I have a hard time understanding these characters in the canon show; much less in this Reverse. Nonetheless, I have Gideon being no different than Dipper (besides being from Texas instead of California), and Robbie is a more likable outdoorsey guy like regular Wendy. Got him riding trees. I'm trying to come up with Reverse versions of Candy and Grenda. So far they got the same flaws and insecurities, but try to hide them and stay by Mabel's side.

Well, I think I've ranted on long enough. But yeah, Reverse and Regular are the same people, just different roles; well and universes. You get the idea. Thanks for reading this


	6. Dreamscaperers

Lil late I know. I tried typing this the night Dreamscaperers came out, but after a few hours of typing I lost all my work before it was even done! Uggh! Luckily I still remember that funny intro. Quote:

"MIND=BLOWN. MY MIND IS F**KING BLOWN. ….MIND BLOWN MIND BLOWN MIND BLOWN MIND BLOWN MIND BLOWN! OH MY F**KING GOD MY MIND IS BLOWN!

**Literally 10-15 minutes of fangirling later**

Ok, that I'm done fangirling (i.e. swearing up a storm of giddiness, screaming in pillows, rolling around on bed, jumping around like Mabel, repeatedly playing Made Me Realize on guitar and piano, etc), time to rant!"

That's all I remember word to word. Still, its a shame that the first version was lost. Especially since I worked on it FOR HOURS! No joke. Thats how much time I spend on these rants. Just, uggh!

Anyways, words cannot describe how mind blowing this episode was. Even after re-watching it TWICE (thank you Disney Channel app), my mind is blown. O.O For several minutes when the episode ended and the Mickey Mouse cartoon was starting, I just sat on my bed eyes wide open and jaw dropped. This episode is definitely gonna rank high up on the favorites list (i should do a future rant on that).

Despite how amazing this episode is, I do have one piece of criticism. What happened to Wendy and Waddles? I mean, Waddles was in the background at the beginning and then he disappeared. Last I checked the ball thingy I-dont-know-the-technical-term-for-construction-ma chines hit the roof where the attic would be. Also known as Dipper and Mabel's room where Waddles was last seen. If Bud killed Waddles then he is worth smashing one of my guitars on. And this is coming from me. I have no problem eating pork or beef or if a purse is made from cow leather. Clearly I'm no vegan. Heck, my moms got some Zebra's skin hanging on the wall! Personally I hate it though. Only cuz its really creepy (why are the eyelids still there?) and the fur is really poky. That thing has NO business being on the wall. Just, no! Back to the pig, though I usually don't have a problem with dead pigs since I do enjoy some bacon, Waddles is the only exception. No questions asked.

Then theres Wendy. First off I'd like to cheer that WENDY'S BACK! And her status after the harsh breakup two episodes ago: just casually watching tv with Dippers family as if nothing ever happened. …really? I was expecting at LEAST the cold shoulder. After such a harsh breakup THAT is what happens? Oh, c'mon!

It takes a bit of thought before I begin to understand her actions. In a previous rant I compared Wendy to the Llama symbol for her gift of endurance. The girl deals with alot of crap. She works for Stan, shes Manly Dan's daughter, the girls got 3 brothers, shes caught up in a love triangle, and who knows what other drama and/or daily hardships she deals with. Despite all this, Wendy breezes through it all with a straight face and laid-back attitude. She endures alot and is good at it. Looks like she is capable of dealing with the Pines family for another afternoon. My theory is that she happened to be working when the rainstorm came and decided to stick around awhile

It also takes a bit of observation and thinking to notice how she interacts with Dipper. Barely at all. I am aware that her role is pretty small in this episode. But notice her distant attitude towards him in comparison to previous episodes. I assume Dipper just decided to plop himself next to her while they watch tv, and shes just trying to survive an awkward moment by twirling that Nyarf Gun. Shes not watching the program or interacting with anyone. Just staring at the toy. I know it doesn't prove much, but still. I dunno, she just seems to be trying to ignore him. Silent treatment. Its either this or I'm desperate to prove she is the least bit effected by what happened two episodes ago.

And ultra short rant about the bat: why you scared? Granted i've never seen a real bat in person, but I see nothing to be afraid of. I think bats are cute 3

Another short rant is about Gideon. I noticed something new about him: he talks alot. I swear, ever notice that when he scheming or being an evil son of a b*tch he has to make a big dramatic speech. Its just like Team Rocket, cant do anything without the over dramatic motto. The good thing about Gideon's case is that unlike the Pokemon from my childhood, he doesn't say the same thing EVERY time. Another thing is how scared he was of Bill.

Speaking of Mr. Cipher himself, YOU GOTTA LUV HIM! He's the best villain ever. And I got three reasons to luv him

1. He is adorable. I honestly never thought i'd call a triangle cute, but he is. And that bow tie telephone was pretty creative. I've seen fan art of him on that thing going "moshi moshi satan desu". Being a Japanese speaker myself, that translates to "Hi Satan". I just couldn't help but find that adorable.

2. He is hilarious. I remember in an ultra old Tumblr post back when I was still calling him Mr. Pyramid Guy when I commented something along the lines of "Whether he's a good guy or not, i just hope he has a sense of humor". Wish granted, thank you very much Alex. To thank you, heres some random deer teeth. Mwahahaha! Im just kidding. Its a pigeon's beak. There are no deer wandering the streets at 2 AM.

3. He's dangerous. No kidding, this guy could destroy Gravity Falls if he wanted too. Usually when you get a funny villain he's hard to take seriously and too easy to defeat. One smack and KO. Yay. You are my hero. It's not like I couldn't have just smacked the villain with my purse myself and save the day. No, if Alex is going to create a funny antagonist, he's gonna be a real threat. Also note, for the longest time I have been calling Bill "Mr. Pyramid Guy" and ignored the rest of the fandom correcting me. I just wanted to wait and see the canon name for the guy. There was a slim chance those cryptograms were talking about a different guy. Now that I've been proven wrong, go ahead and pat yourselves on the back.

I do not blame Dipper for acting so cold after his little snooping. The knowledge of someone hating you is a very painful thing to carry around. Even more so when that person meant something to you. At such a young age you expect your family members to love you unconditionally; especially your elders. Getting the opposite is quite the emotional blow. I know personally how such knowledge can distort your view on things, since I went through the same thing when I was only 11. Not only that, but my personality is already a bit similar to Dipper's. It was at that young age when the world changed from a fun Mabel-like world to a dark and distorted place where you cannot trust others. I imagine thats how Dipper saw Stan pre-double checking. With that kind of point of view, its understandable why he'd refuse to help.

Mabel who is clearly loved by Stan was trying everything to protect the shack. It looks like she is bit attached to the place. I don't see why not. Its the location of a lot of great memories and pretty much represents Stan. The shack is his thing. And clearly Gravity Falls generally will always and forever be an important place to Mabel.

Dipper however doesn't seem that attached. Logically the Shack isn't really his home. Reminder the twins are only visiting for the summer. The only one who is really homeless is Stan (unless Soos happens to rent a room. Small headcanon I barely pay attention too). And why should Dips help out a guy who hates him?

Its not entirely a surprise to me when Dipper forgave Stan. Thats just how guys work. Boys are very simple minded creatures. Once he realized how he jumped to conclusions, everyone is forgiven and things are back to normal. The end. Thats how simple guys seem to operate. *sigh*, even knowing this much boys are still quite the mystery. I can never understand the need to throw pop corn seeds across the classroom (that literally was going on in 8th grade). Me, if were in that situation most likely I would've found a way to question such philosophies.

Now we get to the best part of the episode: showdown with Bill! It proves how the imagination can be a powerful weapon in the right situation. I just loved the kitten fists unconditionally (imma do fanart for it!). My only other comment on this scene is that if Bill hates synthesized music that much, that means that the Vocaloids are safe from him. To him Miku=Ear Rape. Lol

Onto the oncoming apocalypse. Prophesied by Bill. Its already happening since the Mystery Shack is now gone. Keep in mind he said that everything they cared about will change, not be destroyed. Theres probably going to be quite the string of changes in future episodes. And remember: He'll be watching  
As for the symbolism, I'm still sticking with my "represented by personality not clothing" theory, despite how Bill addressed them. I think either I mis assigned the symbols, or Bill is the one confusing them. Nonetheless, im just being stubborn with my theory.

The only commentary I have left is, "I wonder whats gonna happen now that Stan is homeless", and "No Soos/Bill! Dont shut the door! We were about to find out whats behind the vending machine! Dont do this to us! NOOOOOO!"


	7. Gideon Rises

Now THIS is what I call a season finale. Gideon Rises was definitely the perfect way to end the first season. Let's give Alex Hirsh a round of applause for his brilliance ***literally stands up and starts clapping and cheering***. This episode was nearly flawless, and provided everything that we enjoy about this show. The humor, the mystery, the plot twists, the creatures, the drama. This episode definitely had it all.

This episode felt a lot like the first too me; and not just because the gnomes are back. Although note this isn't the first time I've seen and/or read the twins and in one fanfic Wendy attempt and/or succeed at giving Gideon to gnomes; claiming he's a pritty pritty princess lol. But hey, I'm not complaining. It's comedy gold. Back to the point, as I was saying Gideon Rises felt a lot like Tourist Trapped. What I mean by this is that I kept thinking that this scene was the end and that was the climax, then Alex throws a curveball and it lands in my face! That's how blown away I was. You'd think 19 episodes later I'd have his tricks down to a science. I have been proven wrong. But again, I'm not complaining.

That said, this episode was quite the emotional roller coaster. One scene I'm laughing, another I'm blown away, another things are calm, and at one point there were so many feels. I literally cried when the twins boarded the bus. I mean, it was gonna happen at one point or another, but I guess they just went and made it sadder. Don't cry Yaz, Don't cry. *sniff*

A question from my last review has been answered. What happened to Waddles: kidnapped by Gideon and shivering in the corner. Aww, poor piggy. I would've just turned him into bacon. Maybe Gideon was on a much needed diet though. It is kinda needed.

As for Wendy, it's safe to assume that she left the shack sometime between the bat invasion, and the dynamite blow up. I also now understand why she didn't quit in her rage after Boyz Crazy. Clearly I'm never going to shut up about that episode. Her role is still minor, but I feel it was important. I think Alex and the crew got the message that we, the fans, have been desperate to know her status after the breakup. Our minds have been read. Plus I was kinda laughing at Robbie's attempts to win her back. One scene he's in the front row at the Mystery Shack Grand Closing, the next he's behind the fence carrying a heavy ass boom box. Hmm, u'kno there's this thing nowadays called mp3 players. Plus you carry a guitar around everywhere (trust me as a musician, those things can get heavy. Plus the amps and Bass' are even heavier). But I guess an hour or so with a Boom Box beats it. I dunno. The last time I saw a real boom box was when I was like 9 when my mom had the vintage music store. No one's gonna make a kid drag those around. Still, don't blame her for trying to avoid Robbie. I too would find such persistence annoying. As for Dipper, BUSTED! Either Wendy isn't buying Soos' save, or she now thinks the kid is weirder than he already is.

I don't understand why the twins were so confident they could stay. I mean, Stan clearly can't take care of them whatsoever. No job, no money, no home, no food, no stay. It's something called logic, kay? I'm friggin surprised Soos can live there at all. Or anyone really, considering the cockroaches. Eww.

At first glance I didn't think the gnomes were needed in this episode. I mean, I'm happy they're back, but at first they didn't seem to do much for the plot of this episode. But after some thinking, some important elements were put in action during this one scene. One, it was further proven that Gideon had more power than the twins. Over the town, their home, the supernatural, and the journals. It made Dipper and Mabel look even smaller in comparison.

Another something that was announced in this scene was Dipper's dependence on book 3. Or should I just start using the word 'Journal'? Whatever. Headcanon: there is a side affect to owning the journals. While just living in Gravity Falls alone seems to drive one crazy, the books seem to further lead the owner to insanity. In a previous rant I claimed that number 2's side affect is Greed. I think we definitely saw this with Gideon. I mean, the guy was after the entire collection in his attempt to friggin rule everything. Gideon's crime was greed for more power than he needs. Journal 3 is filled with information on the different creatures, like a nature journal. This book was perfect to keep Dipper's curious nature entertained. Judging from this episode, I think the side affect to number 3 is Pride. Often times with some help from the Journal Dipper had done some amazing things; and was celebrated for it every time. I'm guessing his self-confidence had kinda gotten bloated since he's got the third journal. Once it was taken away and with a little added taunting by Gideon, we all saw Dipper's confidence dissipate.

What baffles me is the dependence Dipper had on Journal 3. There is really only so much it can do. Meanwhile there have been a few episodes where Dipper was awesome without it's assistance whatsoever. Such as

-Legend of the Gobblewonker. Seriously, all the Journal did was reveal the location of a cave.

-Headhunters. I don't remember any book in this one meanwhile he battled a wax figure army.

-Dipper vs Manliness. He stood up to the manotaurs and battled the Multi Bear. The Journal wasn't even mentioned.

-Double Dipper. No fancy old Journal needed to clone yourself

-Fight Fighters. The Journal never revealed the arcade's lil secret. The quarter did

-Summerween. I don't recall a page on the Summerween Trickster

-Carpet Diem. No Journal

-The Land Before Swine. He tricked the Pterodactyl into getting it's picture taken and apparently knows how to develop the old time photos or whatever they're called.

-Boyz Crazy. He discovered the message with the only guidance coming from Stan.

While there are several more episodes that lack the Journal's knowledge, they weren't really noted since Dips didn't really didn't do much of anything; unless you count nearly getting bloodied and hurt by floating scissors. Counting up the times he was awesome with the book, we get 5 episodes. I just listed 9. That leaves 5 episodes where he didn't do much at all. Seriously Dips?

So while Dipper learns about his true potential in this episode after defeating a Gideon-bot with his bare hands (See Dipper, Stan's harsh chores were all worth it), Gideon meets his punishment. The funny thing is, the town did not really care about the real crimes he committed. They only acted once the lie was revealed. ….seriously? Psychic predictions are really all you care about? Aw, C'mon! The kid almost killed Dipper, kidnapped the twins, attacked Stan, broke into the shack, apparently stole Wendy's moisturizer, and stole the deed to the shack! And out of all of those all you care about are psychic predictions. Yeah, cuz that's how law enforcement in Gravity Falls works. Real crimes don't matter but you can get arrested for breaking the sheriff's heart. Well, nonetheless karma did it's thing to Gideon. Have a nice time in prison you nine-year-old criminal.

And now, the moment you all have been waiting for. Drum roll please. Put your hands together for the epic finale of this episode. Yay! I've been holding back this segment of the review for awhile now. Earlier I claimed that Alex practically threw a curveball in my face during this episode. This is the part where that's true. Throughout the entire first season I have denied the fandom's claims that Stan has the first book. I have been proven wrong. Pat yourselves on the back guys. *pat pat*. But again, I'm not complaining. Cuz apparently Stan has been after the books as well. I'm just kinda surprised he didn't discover that Dipper had the book earlier. He openly took it out on several occasions. Man Stan is oblivious.

Still, I do feel a little bit of rage towards the guy. The twins finally trusted him with their greatest secret and he just takes advantage of it while brushing them away. JERK! Errgh! This feels like my traumas as an 11 year old all over again! I'm telling you, this guy is not healthy to be living with. Not only is the ceiling apparently molding, but he is playing with fire behind the twin's backs with little to no regard for them! I think their probably gonna get burned by such recklessness. Seriously, at least make sure they are on the same page as you Stan. Dipper and Mabel did that for you, return the damn favor! Uggh! That guy just irritate me sometimes.

Personal feelings aside, this was actually a great ending to the season finale. Not only did I get hit by a curveball, again, but we finally know what the heck is behind the vending machine. I swear, I cannot count all the times I've seen someone rant about that. I enjoyed the cliffhanger, and I'm actually quite curious about what season 2 has in store. I think it's gonna focus a bit more on Stan's secret and I'm hoping to see more Bill Cipher. Thing's I also hope to see include a Reverse Pines episode, A creepy doll is needed, and I'd like to see some Wendy and/or Pacifica centric. All in all, if they are gonna make us wait through a freak hiatus, a DVD better get released to keep me entertained.


	8. Rankity Falls

This isn't really a rant, but I said I'd do this back when I reviewed Dreamscaperers. Now that the entire season is done and over with, time to rank the episodes like I promised!

Keep in mind that this was actually not easy to do. There are alot of great episodes and I prioritize almost all of them. Many I find myself quite attached to either for thrilling or emotional reasons. This entry is pretty much for the actual listing and ranking. My explained thoughts and feelings towards each episode in their respective reviews.

Also, like Dipper my brain gets tricked into over complicating things so I don't plan on going straight forward with "this ones the best, this ones the worst". Instead I ended up listing them in different categories before going there.

The 'Intro' episodes are pretty much the first six in existence. From my perspective at the time they almost seemed to be coming out all at once, plus it was footage from only these six episodes that the first GF AMV was made from with the song 'Make a Move'. Also the Hirsh twins were born in June, which not only is when Gravity Falls premiered, but it's the sixth month of the year. I think these are pretty good reasons to refer these as the intro episodes; especially since they did a great job at giving us a good idea of what to expect for the rest of the series. Alex Hirsh gave us a great introduction to the series. And Im just rambling now. My ratings:

6. Dipper vs Manliness

5. Legend of the Gobblewonker

4. The Hand that Rocks the Mabel

3. Headhunters (ironically it's also the 3rd episode of the series)

2. Tourist Trapped

1. The Inconveniencing

I couldn't come up with a better name for the following list than 'Mid'. These episodes took place during the time when my brain began to process that this show was going to be a regular thing and it'll be around for awhile. It was actually through watching these that I became aware of the fact that Im hooked on this show.

6. The Time Traveler's Pig

5. Double Dipper

4. Fight Fighters

3. Irrational Treasure

2. Little Dipper

1. Summerween

The next list are the episodes that premiered after the four month hiatus. I actually almost called them the 'Hiatus Four' before I realized there's 5 episodes here.

5. Boyz Crazy

4. Boss Mabel

3. Bottomless Pit! (We just went through the 3 b's)

2. The Deep End

1. Carpet Diem

This list I call 'The Summer 3'. The first part because these premiered this summer. But also because there's 3 episodes, we had to wait 3 weeks in between each one, and it took 3 months to get through them. One for each.

3. The Land Before Swine

2. Gideon Rises

1. Dreamscaperers

I'm not done just yet. There's still one other way I like to arrange and organize these episodes. We'll start off with the 'Horror/Mystery' episodes. These ones are a bit more horror movie themed or focus a lot on the creature in question.

8. Gobblewonker

7. The Land Before Swine

6. Gideon Rises

5. Headhunters

4. Tourist Trapped

3. Summerween

2. Dreamscaperers

1. The Inconveniencing

Time for the character centric episodes. These ones I feel the spotlight is more on the drama, character dynamics or character growth.

8. Dipper vs Manliness

7. Boyz Crazy

6. The Hand that Rocks the Mabel

5. Time Traveler's Pig

4. The Deep End

3. Carpet Diem

2. Little Dipper

1. Fight Fighters

The remaining 4 I feel are more filler episodes. There isn't too much character development in these nor is the focus much on a monster. These episodes make up for the lack of those by making me lol

4. Double Dipper

3. Boss Mabel

2. Bottomless Pit!

1. Irrational Treasure

And now, the moment you all have been waiting for *drum roll plays*. It is time for my personal overall ranking 20-1. Keep in mind these are only my personal opinions. U dont have to agree with me. Because of the difficulty organizing this list, I had to develop this strategy. I started at the bottom and one by one I asked myself "if there was an episode I have to live without, which would it be?" And just filled in the spaces while narrowing down my choices. I felt like that needed to be said. Let's carry on

20. Dipper vs Manliness

19. The Land Before Swine

18. The Legend of the Gobblewonker

17. Boyz Crazy

16. The Hand that Rocks the Mabel

15. Boss Mabel

14. The Time Traveler's Pig

13. Bottomless Pit!

12. Double Dipper

11. The Deep End

10. Headhunters

9. Carpet Diem

8. Tourist Trapped

7. Fight Fighters

6. Summerween

5. Gideon Rises

4. Little Dipper

3. Irrational Treasure

2. Dreamscaperers

1. The Inconveniencing

There you have it.


	9. Day 1: Favorite Character

Ok, shortly after I joined Tumblr quite some time ago, I discovered a little trend called "The Gravity Falls 20 Day Challenge". The challenge is that for the next 20 days you'd answer these different questions. Simple as that. While I did technically take and survive the challenge back in the day, now that the first season is over and I'm doing these rants, I thought I'd go for another round. So while I do this challenge, I'd like you readers to join me and also answer each question. While my life is technically busy (im about to get my learners permit!), I do have enough time on my hands to type up an answer. I dunno, I just thought this is a good way too get some rants up and start up topics. Yeah. Anyways, let's get started with day one. Computer, put on some music, i'm gonna be here awhile.

I have stated it time and time again, but my Favorite Character is indeed Pacifica Northwest. Don't you judge me! I know she's one of the most hated characters right behind Robbie, but I like her. Leave me alone haters.

I think what I like about her is the fact that we are a little similar. I'm kind of a living Dipper/Pacifica, and I guess I like seeing that part of me on screen in a realistic fashion. Basically what I'm saying is that I have been a bitch to other people. I admit this. Like Pacifica I have said mean things, I dress very fashionably, I need things to go my way, I'm very proud of my abilities to the point of vanity, and I always have to be one on top. Heck, I even have my own Mabel to tease.

Basically, canon Pacifica and I are very similar. Or at least, a part of me. Reminder: I am a human being, and I recall there being more to me than occasionally being blinded by spotlights. Yes, like Pacifica I can be a terrible person. If you can't handle my worst, you ain't getting my best.

There are however some Pacifica traits that I do not share. I do not have a posse or much of any friends really. I'm kinda anti-social like that. And though I have just spent a paragraph or two describing how horrible I can be, I do not always feel the need to be terrible. Though this probably is a bit inaccurate and in the wrong section of this rant.

You see, I usually choose to be a bitch in a very specific field. For example, on Fanfiction even though I am proud of my writing abilities, I don't feel the need to be a bitch to other writers because this is not the field where I am trying to be the best of the best. We usually see Pacifica being a bitch in her attempts to taunt others allowing her to remain the popular girl. I think popularity and status is her chosen field, and is the only one we've seen her in so far. It is possible that she doesn't feel the need to taunt others when in different territory, but that's just a theory.

Anyways, I just got WAY off topic. Another thing Pacifica and I don't have in common is popularity. I was born with a little curse where I severely lack any real social skills thus dubbing me as generally not friend material. Another thing Pacifica holds over me is guts. She rules with an iron fist and from what we've seen, is not afraid to things like openly insult someone infront of a crowd or bribe a practically homeless guy. While I have been tempted to do such things, I usually end up chickening out. These traits are things I had always wished I could be. Social skills and assertiveness are certain things I lack. I envy her for these things.

Another thing about Pacifica is that even though at this point she's not a very fleshed out character, because we are so similar it's easy for me to do the work. It is very easy to flesh this character out and just play around a little bit. From adding my own emotions and feelings relating to my own bitchiness, to giving her a few hobbies and priorities. I've seen some amazing things done with her in fanfiction, such as in the DipperxPacifica stories. Though I technically don't ship them, when done right they can be a really interesting pairing and the dynamics create a really great story. And through these I've seen brilliant writers do amazing things with this character. Since my own Pacifica side has been speaking alot lately and I'm inspired to write about her, I'm honestly excited to join this small community. Not of DipperxPacifica shippers, but of Pacifica fans.

While I'm tempted to talk about this character for infinity since I do have alot to say, I'm going to save it all for her spotlight. This rant here is meant to be spent answering the question; in this case it's reasons I like Pacifica. I will go more into detail about this character in her spotlight.


	10. Day 2: Least Favorite Character

Hello fellow Fallers. Im back for a second round. So yeah, least favorite character...hmm...hard one.

It's honestly a difficult question to answer. Just about every character has some sort of great memorable quality. Something likable. Even the antagonists. Difficult question indeed. Especially since I like just about everyone on this show.

It takes a bit of thinking to come to this result. Stan tends to pissed me off time to time with his lifestyle. He kinda reminds me of a certain someone I used to know (forgive the pun). Not in a good way. But like I said, that's time to time. He often times finds a way to make up for his actions (somehow). Usually by proving the little existing affection he has towards the twins. The guy I knew was a heartless con man, always fooling me for his own selfish reasons. God I was naive. And in return when I needed him he would purposely blind himself with his greed and gluttony; leaving the younger me neglected and helpless. And that's only a single scarring moment. S'cuse me, I gotta change topics before the feels get to me.

Like I just described (and got carried away), Stan vaguely reminds me of one of my own demons a little; thus I get pissed off at him time to time. Such as in the last episode. The twins trusted him and he just took advantage of the book with little to no regard for them. That just irked me beyond what you can imagine. It's the single fact that unlike my guy, Stan isn't a heartless jerk that keeps me from hating on him with a passion. Nonetheless, he's not exactly healthy to be around. I dunno what the twin's parents were thinking.

I've blabbed on about Stan and my demon for far too long. Stan actually isn't my answer to the question news flash. Hah! Take that! Stan does actually care a little for everyone else and he gets me laughing. He was pretty close to taking the prize of least favorite, but this next guy took that spot. The guy being Soos himself.

My problem with him: I forget his existence. He doesn't really seem too important too me unless if occasionally saving the twins. He doesn't seem to matter much concerning the mysteries and unlike Wendy, he doesn't have a side plot to hold my interest. Thus, I often times forget his existence. I think this is plenty enough to call him my least favorite. I will applaud him for one thing though. For once Disney Channel has a man child character who isn't friggin brain dead.


	11. Day 3: Favorite Creature

holy crap its been 3 days since the last rant! And this was supposed to be a daily thing...I have nothing to say. Anyways, my excuse is chores, projects and visiting friends. Yeah, that's my story. Moving on.

This time im stating my favorite creature and why. Again, this is a hard one since the twins have covered alot of interesting ones.

I'd say the most memorable would be the gnomes. True, mostly cuz they barf rainbows and I was already big on Nyan Cat when Tourist Trapped premiered. Seeing a gnome barfing up a rainbow just had me sold. But it's also their dialogue that keeps them in mind throughout the season. Mainly Jeff since he does most of the talking. Just the emotions displayed in his tone makes it really interesting. It makes him sound more human than creature since his only dramatic line was cut off by Dipper with a shovel. Plus it's kinda funny. And well, let's just say I've imitated Shmebulock quite a bit throughout the season. Shmebulock.

The creepiest award goes to the Summerween Trickster hands down. I just had chills running down my back when he dramatically went "knock knock". He's kinda the only one who is a direct threat. Like, from the moment I saw him I knew he was something to take seriously; I just didn't see Gourney's supposed death coming. The lasting impression: don't throw away your loser candy kids. Burn them with parental supervision.

Funniest is Bill Cipher. He is just flat out comedy gold. The humor of all the others combined just do not compare to joke from him. And if it's not a direct joke, just the tone in his voice is something I giggle at. "Until then I'll be watching you!" *tips hat*

Those are...really the only awards I have to give out for the creatures. In truth I love just about all of them; except the Manotaurs. They gross me out


	12. Day 4: Favorite Theory

Must every question be difficult for me to answer? I personally only really look at theories and headcanons just so I can laugh at people. Haha! Call it trolling if you want, but I don't care. There are very few out there that I find interesting. Mostly because the fan works are really great. I've seen great stories out of Pacifica having a crush on Dipper and some amazing fanart on a zombie Robbie.

But for the most part I laugh at other peoples theories because I doubt that they'd ever happen in the show and/or they lack convincing evidence. Course this backfired since Stan has Journal#1 and Pyramid Guy's name is Bill. ...not so high and mighty now, am I? *goes to emo corner*

The most laughable that I've heard is the looooooooooooooong list of creatures people think Wendy is. Oh Wendy's a werewolf, she's a vampire, she's a siren, she's a mermaid, she's an irish creature whose name i've forgotten, infinite etc's. Not only is there a huge lack of convincing evidence, but some of us would like to keep her human. I dunno bout you, but i'd like an innocent human character or two besides the twins. Are you guys really that desperate to flesh her out? Granted, the main alternative is being another cheesy shipper.

The most interesting is something one person has said. Basically the theory is that Stan is an older Dipper. Here's where it gets interesting. The person got this from Gideon's line "After all these years, after every humiliation, your business, your family, everything is mine!" Gideon and Dipper are immortal and are stuck in an endless battle over the books I think it was. I forget.

Other crazy theories and headcanons I like to view includes stuff like Dipper's real name or zombie Robbie. And other's i've seen and liked are smaller stuff like Dipper learned to read first while Mabel picked up speaking quicker, or ...I actualy forgot what I was going to write lol! I just spent the last 20 minutes spacing out trying to remember. Oh god. Basically I tend to like smaller headcanons because I can see them happening. I can imagine Lee and Nate being gay with each other, I can agree that Wendy's mom might be dead, etc. Just things that can actually be canon. I guess I'm just a bit stingy about it haha.


	13. Day 5: Favorite AU

Most alternate universes I've seen in Gravity Falls are more like themes, such as Depravity Falls or Mahou Falls. While I still like them, there's not really much that can be done. Mystery Kids is alright, but it doesn't really look too stable since the rules are completely different person to person and I like some clear boundaries. My favorite definitely is Reverse Pines.

It's a very simple idea that can go anywhere, just like with the show itself. And because it's in the fandom, there's no Disney Channel peoples to set boundaries. Thus, Dipper and Mabel make quite interesting villains. Plus the rules are very simple. Reverse Pines is where all the roles had been switched. Simple as that.

If there is an episode that NEEDS to be shown in season 2, it's a reverse pines episode. Not only is it a nice tip of the hat towards the fandom, but it actually can work. I've seen the cryptogram stating that the machine in the last episode is supposed to be a portal to different worlds and stuff. Reviewers, you may now stop bugging me about that. It's getting old. Same with the "Stan does care about the twins" "he has their picture in his secret room" stuff. That trend really does need to come to an end.

Back on topic, because the cryptogram said that it's a portal, I can imagine that the two world's would finally meet through it. It legit can happen! I'm surprised I haven't seen fanfiction for it. However, I am also glad that I'm not the only one who has thought of this. I've seen other people throughout the internet (such as The Word Nerd 424 here on fan fiction. By the way, this person is a bit newer on here and you should check out her work so far. Give the newbie some luv) suggest similar things. True the number's i've seen are a bit few, but they're there


	14. Day 6: Favorite Outfit

Finally a simple question. And the simple answer: Pacifica's pioneer day outfit

I mean seriously, she is rockin the latest styles of 1863. It is gorgeous. I wish I can make this more of a rant than a simple statement, but I really can't. Not without boring anyone too pieces considering these are rants concerning a cartoon and not a fashion blog. But in a nutshell: Pacifica's pioneer day outfit is the trendiest thing ever and I love it.


	15. Day 7: Scariest Moment

I am a freak for horror movies. I've been watching them since I was literally like, 3 or 4 years old so I'm basically a female version of those two boys from Summerween. My Mom was always into these 'scary movies' as I called them (which is weird since she's a very light and happy person). My older sister was still living with us (she's 24 now) and I was legit scared of her. So when our Mom would go to another 'scary movie', I'd make her drag me along since I didn't want to be babysat by my older sis.

For a few years I was just scared out of my mind. I was having these rather regular nightmares such as the bee or spider apocalypse, a creepy murderer, or even just an imagined skeleton on the wall scared the living daylights out of 4 year old me. There was actually one point where I was scared to go into my own room. I got over it though.

During my early years of elementary school I was just slowly desensitizing from all this scary stuff on screen; though I still made my Mom leave the theater that one time lol. It was by the time I reached double digits when it no longer bothered me. Now I just like them in general, and barely show reaction nor empathy to the harshest of scenes. I think that's how I'm able to write an intense story or two. Heck, I got in trouble in 6th grade for turning in a murder story lol. Still don't get why Ms. C only picked on me though, there was that one other girl. I'm getting off topic.

So that's why I can easily write a cruel horror story with little to no guilt. Call me sadistic but that's the way it is. I do though kick myself time to time for not crying for certain deaths (ex: Wendy in HtSWL). This is not to say that i'm completely heartless. I said that I don't show empathy, not that I don't feel it. I just don't feel the need for an over dramatic reaction. The lack of empathy thing is a common misconception thing I've been faced with and criticized for time and time again. Plus to me, there is a difference between observation and experience. While I can watch a serial killer make christmas cookies out of human flesh at age 7 with little to no effect, a van chasing me while driving backwards at age 14 scared the living daylights out of me (that literally did happen).

Gravity Falls I enjoy partially for the toned down horror movie effect. This is a slightly rare thing for me to find in a cartoon without it being something idiotic on adult swim. And because Gravity Falls is on Disney Channel, a program mainly meant for kids, that only increases that effect. My favorite scares are usually when it's something childish and innocent, paired with a dark undertone. Such examples in Rugrats Theory sung by Kaai Yuki, the Lavender Town music in Pokemon, Child's Play, Coraline, Slenderman, or even just my original song Carousel. They all seem innocent, but prove later to have a dark side. Playful and Dark is pretty much my favorite combination.

While hearing the Summerween Trickster say "knock knock" is chilling in itself, it doesn't come close to what happened in The Inconveniencing. That moment when Dipper said "Hey Ghost!" and the possessed Mabel faced him by twisted her head around if you know what I mean, that was just very creepy. Mostly cuz it was Mabel, but still. That is hands down the scariest thing I've ever seen in this show. I'm sorry brain monster, but you can't compete with a possessed Mabel.


	16. Day 8: Favorite Moment

Hmm,...favorite moment. Favorite moment. Favorite moment? FAVORITE MOMENT!? How the heck can I choose? No seriously I'm asking. How the heck do you expect me to choose a single moment from an entire season of Gravity Falls? There are just far too many good ones to choose from. I think I'll just list them instead.

-Mabel's infamous quote _"What can I say? I guess I'm just IRRESISTABLE!"_

-I got all the GF Subway bags (Mom owns the building to one so it was pretty easy). My Mom just adores Mabel bedazzling her face. Blink! Ow...

-That moment in Irratonal Treasure when Durland just collapsed revealing all those darts he got hit with

-_TRUST NO ONE!_

_-_Baby Fights

-In Tourist Trapped when Mabel claimed her dream guy was about to walk through the door, and out comes Stan. I died laughing

-The film on Quentin Trembly

-Pacifica and her posse just backing out and being awesome. Whenever I get an accidental posse with my friends I end up looking around wondering where the hell they are lol. That being said I'm usually the leader

-The near killing of Dipper in The Hand That Rocks The Mabel. What can I say? I like a good horror movie

-The Smile Dip hallucination

-"_Weeeeell, who wants a lamby lamby lamby? I do! I do!"_

-On that note, Pa the ghost sounded like he was committing rape during that scene. Again, lol

-Kitten fists!

-The summoning of Bill Cipher

-Tyrone's creation

-Grenda making out with the Invisible Wizard

-CandyxDipper body switch. "_I'm a boy now! Wassup bro. Let's go grow some mustaches"_

-The first body swap. Epic freakout

-Spinning Dipper in the Bottomless Pit

-When Soos started telling his story, Dipper was still spinning in the background and just screaming

-"_I'm Gruncle Sta-ahn! Kid's laughin, laughin at their Gruncle"_

_-_Pig Dance Party

_-_And many many more

There are way too many funny and memorable moments in Gravity Falls too just choose one. I just love em all far too much. If I listed every moment I like, this chapter would be a mile long. I don't think you really want that. Anyways quick poll

**Do You Like Me?**

**[ ] Yes**

**[ ] Definitely**

**[ ] ****Absolutely!**


	17. Day 9: Favorite Minor Character

Waddles. Need I say more?...ok yes other wise I'd get the title of 'shortest chapter on fanfiction' and I don't really want that. Hmm, what can I say about a pig?

I dunno, I just enjoy him. And as far as I know, pigs aren't really the most common pet (or at least where I am). The only other unusual pets I've seen on Disney Channel so far is Perry the Platypus, Stan the talking Dog, and Ms. Kipling the giant lizard. I never really liked Phineas and Ferb nor did I ever enjoy the Perry scenes. Ms. Kipling just feels more like another regular human character in another Disney Channel sitcom. And Stan,..well he breaks all barriers.

What separates Waddles from these other Disney Channel pets is that there really is nothing up with him. It has been stated again and again by the crew on the show that he is really just a regular dumb ol pig. Also thanks to the lack of broken barriers between human and animal, Waddles like the rest of the cast feels more like a real pig. Not something that is going to make it's own fair share of dumb jokes that he wouldn't even understand otherwise. Because of this dramatic difference, even though a pet pig feels somewhat strange to me, it doesn't feel unnatural.

A thing that separates Waddles from other minor characters is that his existence is not merely there to be filler. Hirsh has stated that he created Waddles since his twin sister Ariel always wanted a pig. I think that kind of emotional and kind reason to exist is something that makes me like Waddles just a little bit more.

Another thing about Waddles is that he always finds a way to make the audience smile. It could just be his thing with Mabel though. I mean, even though I'd still have little to no problem making bacon out of him, the pig just makes me happy whenever he gets screen time. An added plus is Mabel's bond with him. And I quote, _"Waddles, can I tell you a secret? You're my favorite pig in the whole world"_. That's just too sweet! It's kind of like what I have with my dog Zoey (whom I'm supposed to be walking right now so I should wrap this up soon).

Also, despite that he's not another human-like animal, I think Waddles does have his own fair share of intelligence. Now, I don't know anything about an animal's IQ, so don't go around judging me. First off, Mabel does treat him not only like a best friend, but a little like an intelligent human being. Like a little language only they can understand. I actually sorta do this with Zoey. And incase your wondering, she's an adorable Westie. And it may just be instincts, but sometimes he just makes some of the smartest decisions. He easily charmed Mabel into liking him (thus possibly saving him from being the carny's dinner), he understands what his task is when it comes to messing with Robbie, he made a great animal model in Summerween, somehow convinced a lady to want to marry Soos, convinced Stan not to sacrifice him, and new which way would lead to home while under Gideon's hostage. I think he may be somewhat intelligent, even if it's not generally by a human definition. Either that or he's just following instincts.

Those are my thoughts and reasons for liking Waddles (though I think this is a character spotlight in itself). Anyways, tell me bout your pets while I go walk mine


	18. Day 10: Place I'd Like to Go to

Disney Land. No joke of course. The farthest I've been away from my Seattle home would probably be Vancouver Canada or Portland Oregon. And those were business trips with my Mom. So it's safe to say that I've never had a real vacation. Just the Puyallup Fair, Sakura Con, The Family Fun Center, and this one trip to Wild Waves. They're all pretty local. I did attend Kumoricon though a couple years ago...Anyways, while there are many places in the world I'd love to see like London, Paris and Tokyo, I do really want to have some fun at Disney Land. Plus if they get a Gravity Falls area someday, that'd be just too awesome.

Anyways, time to answer the real question. Where in GRAVITY FALLS would I like to go? Lessee, I'm not too big on mutilated animals or being ripped off, so that crosses out the Mystery Shack. There's plenty of arcades and parks here in Washington. I'm not worth a rat-infested-woodpecker-pooping-on-your-head diner. Usually when I eat out it's either an authentic Chinese restaurant (though I think that one waiter is a pedophile) or a buffet. Cheesecake Factory once a year. Most nights Mom cooks. Closest to fast food is pizza and subway.

Anyways, I live by the lake so the pool is not anything special. I'm gonna go with the Tent of Telepathy. Even if it's fake it's still entertaining. Plus Gideon puts on a great show. I think the tent is the only place that would make Gravity Falls a place worth going too (unless they have a mall we don't know about). I'm not really an outdoorsy person. I'm all about the city life ;D


	19. Day 11: Favorite Teenager

Again with the hard questions! Most of the teens didn't get too much spotlight in the first place.

I relate the most to Wendy simply because I have been in her situation. Meaning I have been crushed on by a 12 year old (though I was 14). I dunno, 2 years felt a lot back in middle school since I was gonna graduate anyways. Meanwhile at the time I was crushing on these other guys that he could never compete with. I relate with Wendy simply for the side plot she serves (to be further discussed later). Like she and Dipper, I was good friends with Highlighter Head (he died his hair fluorescent yellow) before the big confession. And I have dealt with people who try to fix a broken relationship with me like she currently is with Robbie.

Robbie, though a d**k, there is a strong chance I would've dated him in real life. It'd be a short relationship since I don't appreciate being ditched and lied too, but it probably would happen. I mean, he's kinda cool and I do indeed like musicians.

I'd personally judge Tambry as the funnier chick merely because of her texting addiction. She's just the girl you know would just say something funny in a casual tone here and there. Plus I really like her look. My fav quote:

_Status Update:_

_AAAAAAA-_

_AAAAAAAHHHHH-_

_HHHHHHHHHHHH-_

_HHHHHHHHHHHH-_

_HHHHHHHHHHHH-_

_HHH!_

_AAAHHHHHHHHH-_

_HHHHHHHHHHHH-_

_HHHHHHHHHHHH-_

_HHHHHHHHHHHH-_

_HHHHHHHHHHHH-_

_AAAHHHHHHHHH-_

_HHHHHH!33_

_!3333!33!_

_!3!33_

_!33! :( :( :( !_

_! :) :( :( :( :( :( :(_

_:( :( :( :( :( :( :( :(_

__I literally just paused a clip from the Inconveniencing and copied that all down. Letter to letter, emoticon to emoticon.

As for the rest of the guys, they just act stupid like most boys are in the world


	20. Day 12: Favorite Song

Honestly, you can't beat Made Me Realize. You just can't. I've mentioned before that I play that song on the guitar and piano (cuz im that multi talented). That's how much I love it!

Most theme songs to any show I get bored with pretty easily. I mean, I think most of us have skipped the theme song on most of our cartoons and anime. Even though i've been singing those songs on karaoke since I was 8 (Pokemon theme song was just the start of my career), I still hate sitting through the opening. Gravity Falls is probably the only exception. Not once have I ever groaned at having to sit through the theme for the hundredth time.

Made Me Realize is a fantastic tune crafted by Brad Breeck. I'm gonna try to explain it the best way I can. It is very mysterious. As in a mystery that toys with curiosity. And because of that curiosity, the opening is also quite inviting. Dunno bout you, but the curious feeling I get from the opening just has me feeling very drawn in. It feels like the song is drawing me into the show. Hmm, remember in Boyz Crazy when Stan claimed that music tends to have hidden messages? For Made Me Realize, the message is simple: WATCH GRAVITY FALLS. And you know what? It worked. Another thing to note about the theme is the slight dark undertone. Even though the song has no lyrics, just listening to it describes the show in itself.

I also really enjoy the many many remixes of the song. Because of the simplicity, I've heard almost a million remixes out there. Notably the Adam Warrock rap. It's mah jam! I wouldn't be surprised if someone has made a version just for Reverse Pines (which would be AWESOME!). One wish I have is for someone to write a vocaloid song with theme playing in the background. I'd just be so happy. I'd do it myself, but I have my reasons.

I honestly don't want the music to change for season two. Made Me Realize is just too amazing to be topped easily. However, the animation I don't mind them changing. While I do love the current animation, I am curios to see if they do something ew for season two. And if the Hirsh team does, i'm welcoming it with open arms


	21. Day 13: Guest Star I'd Like to See

I don't really know much about voice actors and animation to be honest. My studies mainly focus around musical artists and writers. And lets face it, I like too many singers to even list! I'm that musical.

Really, anyone I like would be awesome to see on the show. I'm just gonna randomly choose Jenna Marbles. Even without the swear word per sentence she is hilarious. She just would make a really interesting character, plus her voice is already something nice to listen too. I can picture a GF cartoon with her voice. Or maybe, this is gonna be hilarious, what if Mabel drank the voice altering potion in Bottomless Pit, and out came a Jenna voice. Just that thought coming from Mabel has me laughing haha.

And theres my lame attempt at filling up space


	22. Day 14: Creature I'd Like to See

That's an easy one. A Creepy Doll! Speaking of which, I should work on that Gravity Falls-Child's Play crossover...

Basically, I got a few possible ideas on how they could discover the living doll. The first would probably be Dipper and Mabel just randomly find the doll in the woods and Mabel decides to keep it for herself. Or maybe, Dipper and Mabel got into a fight over something and while Dipper went off by himself in the woods, he found the doll and decided to give it too his sister as a way of making it up to her. Then things happen. Another idea is that maybe Mabel always had the doll, but someone read an incantation from one of the books and as a result the spell cursed the doll. Or just something as simple as a demon randomly deciding to possess it. I can see Bill doing that just too mess with them haha. Another possibility I've thought of is that Stan randomly decided to let the twins take something from the gift shop, and Mabel chose this newer edition to the museum of attractions as her present. It was supposed to be a really old doll with a made up tale of it coming to life during the full moon like the wax figures did, though Stan was unaware that the tale was real.

Yeah, that's my list. I just really wanna see a creepy old styled doll come to life and wave a knife around while saying "Wanna Play?" in a cute childlike voice. It's too creepy cute! Course I'd be surprised to see that on Disney, but then again, even Alex Hirsh is shocked he got away with the Wax Figure decapitation. Who knows what else Disney Channel is willing to do now.


	23. Day 15: Favorite Relationship

how can I choose a favorite? There are so many characters with interesting dynamics that I enjoy.

DipperxWendy. Even though Dipper's dream relationship is pretty much NEVER gonna happen (sorry shippers), where they are right now is really something I enjoy. Actually, I think Dipper is just being selfish and narrow-minded, tackling a relationship that isn't his to have. Just look at what he already has! A deep priceless bond with this older girl. They have a great time with eachother, and are there to support eachother. From what I can observe, it's a really tight bond that's hard to achieve in only a couple months. Especially for someone who seems to be as anti-social as he is. Seriously, when do we ever see him interacting with others his own age? Not much. A mutual bond that deep beyond twin relationships for him is rare. The friendship between him and Wendy is one in a million. Making a move concerning a non-existing romance will probably only threaten to wreck everything they have. He doesn't seem to realize this.

MabelxPacifica. I always love a good rivalry. Well, technically it's half rival. Despite all the times throughout the fandom i've seen Mabel hate Pacifica with a passion, in the show it's a different story. She's said it herself, she's got nothing to prove. Mabel is just trying to be nice to everyone and was positive for awhile that there's no negativity between the two. Of course after that humiliation in Irrational treasure, I think she got the message that she's not welcome on Pacifica's territory. It's Pacifica's side where things get interesting. Mabel probably looked like she was trying to gain something that's not rightfully hers. Almost like what Dipper does with Wendy and Robbie. First it was her trying to gain a status symbol at a party, and then steal the spotlight at an event meant for Pacifica's family. Those had always belonged to Pacifica and are not meant for Mabel. Someone has to keep everything in place. Pacifica may as well defend her throne. Plus, that shot of Pacifica shooting darts at a pic of Mabel was just priceless


	24. Day 16: Favorite TV Program

Girl, why you Ackin so Cray-Cray?

Umm, because I love Gravity Falls like Cray-Cray!

Seriously though, I definitely would watch this. A sassy version of Doctor Phil? Yes please!


	25. Day 17: Favorite Antagonist

Incase it wasn't obvious at this point, Pacifica Northwest. Just joking. She's second place. While she can do alot of emotional and mental damage if she wanted too, Bill Cipher just can't be beat. I mean, he's hilarious! And a legitimate threat rolled into one triangle. LOVE IT! Nonetheless, I want to see more of them both and see what becomes of them.


	26. Day 18: Favorite Quote

If I answered that, i'd end up scripting the entire series.


	27. Day 19: Favorite Episode

That's easy. The Inconveniencing. Mainly because it has all the best funny moments plus it's like a horror movie. We know how much I love those


	28. Day 20: I love Gravity Falls Because

Ok, here's a full out explanation of GF's awesomeness. This rant is mainly meant for any newer fans or people who haven't had the Gravity Experience as of yet; even though this is clearly Chapter 28 in a series.

I didn't really expect much from this show at first. Based on the first couple promos which had some bad jokes that left a sour taste in my mouth, I figured this would be just another dumb Disney Cartoon. This will be further discussed in a future rant. I only watched Disney Channel regularly for the sitcoms. However, because of the dark undertones that Disney claimed but for the most part failed to promote, I gave it a chance. I am so glad I did.

The premise is pretty simple. Twin siblings Dipper and Mabel are sent to live with their Great Uncle for the summer for some much needed exposure to the great outdoors. Great Uncle (or Gruncle) Stan is an entrepreneur. His business of choice is a Tourist Trap he calls "The Mystery Shack". At the Mystery Shack, he displays several fake exhibits such as "The Sascrotch" and "Six Pack-a-Lope" and overcharges customers in his gift shop. One day Dipper finds a mysterious Journal cataloging all the real supernatural stuff around town. And thus the Mystery Twins are born. What's great about this premise is that you can virtually do anything with it. And they have, with many mysterious yet humorous adventures the twins have gone through.

A great highlight is how this show, though a cartoon about monsters in the woods, actually feels more realistic than all of Disney's sitcoms put together. Series creator Alex Hirsh has been successful at breaking most if not all common stereotypes with certain types of characters. We get a smart character who isn't a walking calculator. A silly character who can actually take things seriously time to time. A man-child character who isn't brain dead, and so on. As if breaking stereotypes wasn't enough, these characters feel like real people.

Take Dipper and Mabel for example. Dipper, though smart, isn't the stereotypical nerd who rubs it in everyone's face. No. He has his own humor, his strengths, weaknesses, his stupid guy moments, and the same insecurities as any guy classmate I had in middle school. Mabel on the other hand, is more of a toned down version of Pinkie Pie. She's actually realistically grounded and actually does have a clue on what's going on. Her mind actually works like mine did before certain events occurred in my life. This also will be further discussed in her character spotlight. And like Dipper, she has her own ups and downs as well as insecurities. The way these traits are approached I also appreciate. Unlike some shows I've seen, theses character traits aren't forced nor held back. They are just simply allowed to happen at a realistic and genuine pace.

Another high point with this show is how the audience is on the same page as the characters. Everything is set in a contemporary world that we all can understand. In short, these characters are living in our world. We have a full understanding of how things work and their level of knowledge concerning zombies and vampires. I mean, those creatures have been discussed at one point or another throughout our lives.

For the longest time during my late child to preteen years, I actually resented cartoons. I mainly preferred a Japanese anime. My Mom's personal explanation is simply that I'm half Japanese myself. However, I find that slightly racist in a way. I believe the biggest set off for me was simply the animation style. With shows such as Family Guy or Simpsons, they are actually quite simple in the drawing and the color scheme is very primary and overall boring in my eyes. Again, no offense to anyone who enjoys these shows. Like Dipper, my mind tends to overcomplicate things and I have an eye for detail. With different animes such as Sailor Moon or Death Note, there was quite a bit of attention to detail. Even though the eyes took up most of the face, the details such as the jawline or hair strands made it seem just a bit more realistic. Plus I have always been attracted to the bright and vibrant color palette. And the lighting and shadowing effects? Beautiful. Things were complicated and detailed, which was what I searched for in my animated shows.

Since the start of the show, despite the rather traditional American cartoon drawings, Gravity Falls felt to me like there was a slight asian element. Fun Fact: Gravity Falls is animated in Korea. At this point in life, I've actually trained myself to be able to tell the difference between western and eastern animation styles. This too me explains the beautifully vibrant color pallet and use of lighting. That is a huge plus for me. To me it's almost just in the animation alone, the show is very international. With Cartoony American drawings and Asian Styled coloring and detail, I know I'm happy.

This highlight is pretty short, mostly because I know next to nothing about the following art; which is ironic since my Mom claims that I could legit do this for a living. The voice acting is amazing. Done.

Yet another highlight: this show treats the audience like intelligent human beings. What I mean like that is that not only are we on the same page as the characters and understand everything, but it's entertaining for everyone. Gravity Falls is something everyone can enjoy. It's not really everyday you find a cartoon that doesn't make you wanna jab rib bones in your eyes. I know my Mom felt like that when I tried to force her to watch Care Bears with me. No. This show was specifically crafted so that any older audiences that get forced to watch with the youngsters wouldn't be having any suicidal thoughts. It's quite enjoyable for all ages.

If you aren't entertained by the strangeness of the mysteries, there are still though side plots that I've seen large portions of the fandom go nuts for. This is mostly with character dynamics and chemistry. Example: Dipper's dream girl is this tall 15 year old girl named Wendy. As if this doesn't start enough shippers already, theres an even bigger strain: the love triangle. Let's just say there's another guy also interested in her, and with bigger chances. That's the best way I can describe it without spoiling anything. Another interesting side plot I personally enjoy is Mabel's rivalry. In every town, there is always that popular girl who pretty much has everything. She and Mabel have a slight rivalry going on in a way. While Pacifica doesn't show up too much, it still is entertaining and has a slight following.

Probably the biggest draw of the show is the mysteries themselves. Besides the "Monster of the Week" theme, there is actually something bigger going on. Granted, even long time fans such as myself don't entirely know whats going on. Overall, there is supposed to be a larger plot happening around them. Kind of like that scene in the opening. The twins and Stan are focusing on an unusually large footprint, failing to realize the larger one around them. Because of the bigger plot, this show plays around with something some others don't: continuity. However, it wasn't actually an individual episode or scene that let us in on this. Because Gravity Falls is virtually littered with all these secret hints and clues. As in, symbolism, cryptograms, backwards messages, and flashing images. The internet was pretty quick to pick this up early in the series. So even after the episode is over, there is still something more to play around with and figure out. This seems to really keep some fans entertained in between episodes.

With realistic characters, beautiful animation, excellent voice acting, clever plots, humor, entertainment for all ages, mystery and side-plots, these are the things that truly make Gravity Falls quite enjoyable and probably one of the best cartoons out there. If you are a regular fan and you are trying to convince a friend to give this show a try, you can try showing this to them. And if you are the outsider, you have been sleeping under a rock. You are just missing out on something you can genuinely enjoy. I think I am done now. And that concludes the Gravity Falls 20 Day Challenge


	29. I vs We

I'm back! Life updates: got my learner's permit, my Mom's officially 61 (dear lord, how can she be Gruncle Stan old and still look 30-something?), got a car, got sick, and then school started. I just made the final decision with my schedule today (at an alternative high school, you get a say in deciding your own class), so that's all cleared. Still feeling a little sick though. All that's left is a stuffy nose and an annoying cough. Nonetheless, I cannot wait til this has cleared up. I can't do my next song cover if my voice is nasally and I can only half-breath. Not cool.

Today I wanted to discuss a common argument i've seen in the fandom ever since Gideon Rises came out. A little infamous quote from Stan Pines himself:

"Finally, after all these years, _ have them all"

Thus starting the war of whether not he said "I" or "We". During my first several viewings of this episode, I heard "I" nice and clear. There was no questioning it. However, I then started seeing several posts throughout the internet claiming this person heard the word "We", creating head canons concerning the secret society. People who heard "I" like me, went with the assumption that Stan is working alone, whatever his project is. This is war.

Recently Alex Hirsch hosted a Q&A on Reddit, which you can check out for yourself. I certainly have, and I wish I was there so I can proudly say that I have contacted our cartoon god. Sadly I wasn't. Heck, I didn't even know about it until I saw information on the Gravity Falls wiki that I questioned, and was linked to the Q&A itself. First off, I was just laughing my butt off. Like, ohmygod, he was so funny. The most memorable jokes were probably when someone asked a spoiler question, and he'd just slap on a picture of some sort of salamander, I forget the technical name. I just bursted out laughing at his chosen skill of avoiding certain questions. And probably the most memorable for me was when someone asked, "if Robbie is a blend of several hipster douchebags, then what is Lil' Gideon?" and he responded, "a blend of many different marshmallow peeps." I just died of laughter.

Back on topic concerning the internet argument, one person asked several questions. One was whether or not Stan said "I" or "We". So finally, we'd get the canon answer from not only the creator, but the voice actor of Gruncle Stan. However, it was sadly not meant to be. Alex completely ignored the one question and focused more on when Season 2 will be premiering, which will pretty much be in for fkkin ever. Sorry bout my language, but STILL! But yeah, there is currently no confirmation from Alex Hirsch.

Getting up a YouTube clip of the scene, I listened closely to Stan's words multiple times. This took a bit of brain magic. The trick I used to understand this was to will myself to listen to the sounds between the "ai", the "w" and the "ee". This was how I managed to switch what I heard between "I" and "We". Now, previously I saw one person suggest that multiple versions were released to the world, and each had a different recording, thus starting the confusion. While it's a reasonable theory, this wouldn't explain why I heard two different things from the same YouTube video. Continuing to use my "magical brain powers", it took several tries until I somehow heard both words in one.

My theory: Alex has been trolling us again. He's infamous for his mind tricks at this point. I'd say there isn't a right answer, because I'm hearing both words in one. We have the beginning w, the ai, and the ee sounds. I don't know how the whole editing thing works, but I think Stan's dialouge during that scene was specifically crafted so that everyone hears something different. Because of a lack of explanation from Hirsch, this is the theory I'm forced to go with. All in all, he has used his brain powers on us again! And I just used my own to figure out that it was both words all along! Listen closely on YouTube, preferably multiple times. You'll get what I mean ;D


	30. Pacifica's Wealth

Hello peoples! Good News: I've been taking Driver's Ed, and I just passed my first quiz! Yay! I swear, I practically crammed for that. Up til 2 AM Studying and then the following day spent doing more studying when my Mom isn't distracting me with phone case shopping and lunch...my life is weird. Anyways, after all that hard work, stress, and alot of anxieties, I passed! Though it's not the score I was hoping for, 88% still means pass. So yeah. That happened.

Now for the rant. Today I wanted to talk about Pacifica Northwest and just how wealthy she is. A common trait I see in the fandom is Pacifica having the life. As in, giant mansion, fountain, maids and butlers, personal chef, a wallet chalk full of money, etc. Basically London Tipton rich; if any of you guys remember the Suite Life series. I sure do.

While I do enjoy such fanworks, it seems just a tad bit unrealistic. Cuz if her parents were really that wealthy, than I don't see why they'd choose to live in Gravity Falls in the first place. This is a small town in the middle of the woods we are talking about. Here's the thing, Nathaniel Northwest's fabled founding of Gravity Falls is literally the only thing special about the town that directly connects to the Northwests; as far as we know anyways. In my personal opinion, that is a pretty weak reason to stick around in a town like that. Since the Northwest's clearly have similarly high standards, I can't help but think they'd feel in a similar way.

Although, I do actually have one headcanon that counters that. The headcanon being that Pacifica is scared to go too a larger city like L.A. or New York in fear of no longer being the big fish in a small pond. It's clear that the Northwest family is the richest in Gravity Falls. All the times we've seen Pacifica is of her being prideful. She has more than everyone else in town and is proud of it. However, in a place like Hollywood, people appear to have even more. They would probably have easier access to expensive brands plus her hometown doesn't really say much of anything special about her.

We don't really have any solid proof that the Northwest's are London Tipton rich. Financially, I'm in a similar social status as Pacifica. Though I don't generally discuss my own wealth, I can safely say I overpower a majority of my peers somewhat. What we do know about Pacifica that supports the theory that's she's super rich is

A) She brags about it

B) She has mentioned her parents owning a boat

C) Her ancestor is supposedly the town founder

For awhile I theorized that her parents own a large company of some sort. Then I came up with those other theories concerning their wealth. While I doubt that being related to the town founder is all it takes to bring in that much cash, I still argue against the filthy rich thing. My Parents were both business people and entrepreneurs. This stretches as far back as my Grandfather owning a small camera shop. My Mother is an excellent mathematician and has ran a few succesful small businesses and still does so today. These include the Record Store, the Vintage Clothing Store, and that lounge thing where people would go for raves. Me, I was just there on the couch being awesome at every fighting game I was challenged to. Ah, video games. She currently runs a couple bars and owns the building to a subway sandwich shop. My Dad mostly just came from the farm and fed off my Mom, but he did run a karaoke business. Alas though, he is no longer with me. Don't ask.

So how wealthy am I? Well, I live in a pretty nice neighborhood. I'm in a duplex by the water on lake washington. I got nice clothes, a happy dog, several musical instruments, etc. I've been spoiled my entire life, but even I gotta admit, a car before I've even started driver's ed is a bit ridiculous. Did not see that one coming. So I'm fairly loaded. I still do go to public school, take the bus, and there are occasional finance issues here and there.

Since Pacifica lives in a smaller town than I do, I imagine her parent's lifestyle would probably be similar. It makes sense to me that they'd be a bit more like business people and entrepreneurial. It's success however that got me this far in life. The alternative I can think of is maybe one is a doctor or lawyer. I dunno. But with the family business thing, it also creates another headcanon I have for Pacifica: she has to take over some day and feels pressured to be a leader and "responsible" for whatever she commits too. This is going to be a key element in one of my stories. Nonetheless, the Northwest's have the responsibility of being leaders of something, just like how Stan is the boss of the Mystery Shack. With my proposed life-style plus the wealth coming from their ancestry, I can guess this explains how the Northwest's got to where they are today. As for level of wealth, kinda around where I am. As for the boat thing, yeah, my Mom had that too. We got rid of the boat cuz we never did anything with it. I find boat rides rather boring once I'm done staring at the waves.

Another thing about Pacifica i'd like to point out is that with that kind of lifestyle, she would actually have to work time to time. I certainly don't have any maids or butlers to my beck and call, and if the Northwest finance is at the same rate of my own, then I doubt they'd have any themselves. I certainly still have to do some simple tasks like taking out the garbage, washing dishes, walking the dog, or doing yard work. With Pacifica, she can't be lazy enough to have some random guy do all the work for her. Like I said, I don't think she is London Tipton rich. If the Northwest's were, she wouldn't be where she is. I'm pretty sure she would at least have to take care of that dog and chicken; assuming the last one didn't peck it's way onto her plate. Heck, I actually saw this one comic where Mabel was walking Waddles, only for the pig to run over and cuddle with her dog. So while the pets are snuggling with hearts and all, Mabel's like "eh?" and Pacifica's eye is friggin twitching. And I noticed that she had the leash in her hand, so she'd have to have been walking the dog herself. As for the situation, AWKWARD. This is also what birthed my newest shipping: WaddlesxPacifica's Dog. I am so shipping them.

So tell me guys, what are your thoughts on my theory? Do you have any alternative theories concerning the Northwest's finances? Got any names for Pacifica's Dog? Or thoughts on the shipping? Leave it in the reviews ;)


	31. Thoughts on the Shorts

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAH! The shorts are almost here! Finally, after waiting soooo long. Just, YES! YES!

In case you don't know yet, the first several shorts will be known as "Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained". Cheesy title I know. Don't shoot the messenger. This rant will mainly discuss the promo.

Pushing aside the fact that Disney Channel has been using the exact same design and cheesy name for every Monstober for as long as I've been watching (and I assume as long as they've been airing), they did a great job with this promo. I'm saying this because some promos for this show tend to turn me off rather than make me wanna watch Gravity Falls; specifically the first few before Tourist Trapped aired. This I'll go more into detail about in a later rant. It may just be the fact though that these shorts go with the Halloween theme and that is my favorite holiday, no questions asked. Though Disney did find a way to continue the trend with the "what did I shave into my head this morning" joke. That sounds more like something that'd be in Phineas and Ferb, which is my least favorite show. Actually, I honestly hate it.

Just to point out the obvious, these shorts seem to have been made to look more like a documentary than an episode. This is just open to some minor shattering of the fourth wall; mainly within their realm of course. I dunno. We get some obvious continuity of The Creature in the Closet, which is something I am greatly thankful for. All this time I figured that that short was pretty pointless; though I did once consider doing a Japanese Mabel fandub. I might reconsider. Hmmmm,...

Back on topic. Also, is it just me, or is Tyrone gonna make a reappearance? Either that or Disney just wanted a filler in the promo, but wouldn't it be awesome if the clones reappeared? Well, now that I think about it, perhaps 3 and 4 will come back at some point since they never returned from Operation Bike Thief. Or at least mentioned. I dunno. I guess it would just be pretty cool. And I know Alisi Thorndyke would appreciate that. She loves those clones.

Anyone else excited that Dipper's birthmark is making a comeback? As well as the mysterious person who wrote "GOOBER" on his forehead? Bahahaha! XD Classic. Back to the birthmark. Seeing it even though he has his hat on does kinda make me kinda curious. Mainly concerning the process he goes through to hide it. Does he have to brush his hair a certain way or something. I dunno. I'm overthinking this. Last I checked, he is embarrassed about the mark. And I don't blame him. But does he even realize that it's on camera? Ok, probably not judging from his facial expression and it was only on screen for a few split seconds. Plus im not the best at reading body language or facial expressions. But still, it is awesome!

Also, what is Mabel hanging from when she pokes Dipper from above? Like, what? lol wut? Dipper is in that ridiculous outfit with all those mirrors, Mabel is upside down in that single blindspot poking him with a stick. What is she hanging from? If this doesn't get explained, I'm just gonna say that she's part Pinkie Pie.

"Ok, I'm ready. I've covered myself in armor" called it!

We did not need that shot of Soos playing with his belly. Just, eew. No.

Did Dipper just lose half his shirt and vest? Fangirls are gonna love that. And he's wearing the hat backwards. I know I don't watch Pokemon that much anymore, but if he dramatically turns the hat around the way Ash did in the original anime, I'm going to die fangirling at the reference.

The Escape from Scuttlebutt Island!

OHMIGOD THE LOOK ON STAN'S FACE! How'd they get the camera in a shower? (probably water proof). Still.

The closet creature jumps into the camera way too much

That pretty much wraps up what I have to say about the promo. Next up is two clips I've seen for the first Short, titled Candy Monster.

This one is a pretty obvious continuation of The Creature in the Closet. My guess is that Creature in the Closet took place right around Summerween since there is that theme what with the Jack o Melon and Candy. Either that or the twins forgot about it and that thing has been living in the Shack for awhile now. With that theory, just imagine how hilarious it would've been if Gideon found it during his brief ownership. "Gah! Mah hair!"haha. Don't blame you. Or maybe, just maybe, the creature is serving the Summerween Trickster by gathering candy for him! *dramatic lightning* DUNDUNDUN!

The Mobius Chicken Strip. It's Infinitely Delicious!


	32. Candy Monster

Gravity Falls is back baby! Yeahya! So after my last rant, Falling Backwards Again brought a little something to my attention. Apparently there is a free download of Candy Monster on iTunes. Naturally, I went right for it and watched Candy Monster over a hundred times. I'm just so excited that GF is finally back. Yays! So yeah, this rant had to be typed early since there is Stan's Tattoo to worry about. I decided to upload this on premiere night just so no one is in the dark or whatever; or at least should. If you haven't watched any of the shorts by the time your reading this, you do not have the right to call yourself a Gravity Falls fan. None whatsoever. Wow, I must sound like the biggest geek ever.

So what do I have to say about Candy Monster? Well, it's not really the best way to introduce the shorts in my opinion, but it's alright. I mean, chasing a monster and being chased by the monster is a pretty basic plot in Gravity Falls. Gotta remind myself that this a short. It's not like they had enough time to fit in all the other stuff like they do in a 20 minute episode. Just, uggh. It's shorter than I'm used to. And something is officially wrong with me. And well, this short was pretty much a hot mess. There are so many little things that bother me they outnumber the stuff I enjoyed. It's just a hot mess. I'll shut up now cuz I'm hungry.

* * *

Anyone like microwave lasagna?

Ok, according to the Gravity Falls Wiki, the events in Summerween happened on the 22nd of June. Either Candy Monster occurred somewhere between Boss Mabel and Dreamscaperers, or after the season finale. That's 8 episodes. I'm going to assume that's somewhere between 2-3 weeks. I guess that's plenty of time to clean out quite a bit of the candy. I mean, did you see that pile? I'm going to safely assume the twins have been a bit busy with they're mystery solving activities and dealing with property theft to finish it all at once. Especially since the pile was still apparently big enough to spend an hour or so eating in front of the tv after some weird naked monster took a good chunk.

The Mobius Chicken Strip: It's infinitely delicious. Sorry, I can't help but repeat that. It's permanently stuck in my brain. Like, ohmigod. The thing though about this fried goodie is why is Dipper making an episode based on a local delicacy? As we all can understand, he's making a webseries of some sort centering on his supernatural findings in Gravity Falls; not the fact that the cooks are skilled enough to make question mark corndogs and mobius chicken strips; though it is impressive. And I quote: "It's unnatural". This is a story in itself. I mean, Dipper isn't an idiot so we trust him to know what he is doing,...most of the time. Maybe what intrigued Dipper isn't the strip itself, but the origin. Let that set in your brain for awhile.

Did anyone else notice that Bill is still watching the twins, just as he said he will? Well, assuming that the eyes and triangles virtually everywhere is him keeping an eye on things. But yeah, he is on the back of the cards. Pause the clip and you'll believe me.

I know I earlier said that I don't think Creature in the Closet is technically canon to the actual story, but seriously? Did the twins really forget all about that thing? Yes, I'm calling it a thing cuz I have nothing else to call this well, thing. It's a thing. Anyways, the twins spent a solid 5 hours with a dwindling camera battery life trying to get that thing out of the closet; and apparently it can leave a trail of purple slime. Don't ask me how it did that. And if any of you guys played Mystery Shack Mystery (heh, great title), you'll probably remember the twins sending a postcard to their parents. Dipper specifically talks about the events in Creature in the Closet. He pretty much briefly explains that theres something he found in the closet that is no possum despite Mabel's claims. Even puts in a picture of the thing (and the picture itself for whatever reason got a bite mark) and tapes some hair that he claims to be losing. My first thought: he's gonna be prone to baldness when he gets older.

All kidding aside, this was some serious continuity. Yet in the actual series, the thing is pretty much nonexistent. In Candy Monster, the twins act as if they've never seen this thing and that they've never found it before running around the shack. So practically this thing has been living with them this entire time and they never knew it even though they met it at the start of the series. This lack of continuity is driving me nuts! Continuity is a quality that Gravity Falls specializes in; especially since it's so rare in today's cartoons. This sudden lack of it is blowing me away in the wrong direction.

Just for the sake of fixing this problem, I'm just gonna slap in a head canon: the creature erased their minds about it's existence after they sent the postcards. That's how lived in the shack throughout the series. Heck, who knows how long that thing has been in the shack. For all we know it's been there since the day the shack was built. I can also safely assume it was not anywhere towards the upper levels of the building when Gideon took out the roof; though it would've been funny to see it attack the lil ol psychopath. haha.

Hmm, I understand ya Mabel. I get serious sleep problems. I'm a total insomniac. It's hard for me to sleep at night. We can say Dipper has the same issue since this short takes place at night when he's making the video, and the constant appearance of bags under his eyes. Anyways, once I do actually fall asleep, you'd have to set the house on fire to wake me up. Or in Mabel's case, claim that some monster is eating all the candy. The only real difference here is that I can't sleep if something else is going on in the room unless it's school. Dipper is using the room to blog about chicken. I certainly would be unable to snooze through that; especially with the smell.

"It's like a naked little man" you called it Mabes. You called it. This thing is hideous. And I think the audience would've been able to survive without seeing it's butt cheeks. Just, eew. Que the potty humor.

On second thought, maybe Dipper did have some sort of memory of the thing. He seemed to have that sign made and ready to go for the thing's episode. It was just a matter of it showing up. Uggh, still doesn't explain the lack of awareness throughout the series. So it's either that or Dipper is just really good at speed writing the sign while holding a camera still. Now that I think about it, he is ambidextrous (surprised I spelled that right). He can write with both hands. I think that explanation makes much more sense. Especially since in his postcard it was labeled as thing#26, and now it's 76.

I want to put in a little bit of commentary concerning Dipper's "armor". The magenta plushie kinda looks like pedo bear to me. For the first time in this series I'm legit scared.

Did anyone else find it humorous how casually serious Dipper's tone of voice sounded when he said, "get this on tape incase I die or whatever." Lol wut?

If the thing is climbing on the walls and ceiling, then shouldn't the candy fall out of the bag? Nope. This is a cartoon, so f**k gravity. F**k logic. Besides, the show is called "Gravity Falls". Gravity literally fell. Doesn't explain how the stuffed animal fell, but whatever. F**k logic.

Am I the only one disturbed by the fact that when Dipper caught the candy in his mouth, it's still in the wrapper? We practically just watched a 12 year old boy chew and swallow candy that's still in a plastic wrapper. Thank you Alex Hirsch, for teaching us all to f**k logic. Also that your fictional younger self might make a trip to the hospital soon.

Ok, we know that music can hypnotize a person. But did you know that Tv can have similar effects? I swear, I act exactly the same as Dipper did there. Ever since I was a little kid, if I merely walk by a screen with something moving on it, I garuntee you I will stop to watch. I just instantly forget everything that was just happening and become hypnotized. I admit it, I got a short attention span. So if your having a conversation with me, don't have the tv on at all costs. I will become distracted. Plus I hate it when people just randomly leave the tv on. This is also how I developed a fear of Chucky. Ya see, back when my Mom still owned the record store, there was this one tv that we'd leave on almost 24/7. Just playing all these DVD's and VHS. While this kept me entertained while Mom is busy with the boring stuff, there was one day when I was around 6 I think when Seed of Chucky was playing on screen. Thanks to my little habit, I was terrified of those dolls after seeing that poor guy get decapitated and the head just flies in the air. Took me till I'm 15 to get over it; though I still don't think I'd be able to be in the same room as my Mom's Tiffany doll. I still think your alive and murderous and your just messing with me, Tiffany. Even after all these years your still plotting to kill us all.

That piece of weirdness aside, here's another piece: apparently this thing can consume candy, plastic wrappers, and golf clubs. For all we know it could eat a human being; obviously Disney Channel would never discuss that though. At least Dipper finally came back too his senses after an hour or so. I do that too. As for Soos confusing the identities of a monster and Stan, I'm gonna ignore that. It's Soos.

I know this bit is a bit stupid, but ever wonder why Soos called the thing "Gruncle Stan"? As far as I've ever bothered to pay attention and I'm not in the mood to re-watch the entire series mainly because it's getting late and there's school to think about *groan*, Soos always called him "Mr. Pines" or simply "Stan". It's clear that Soos is not related to the Pines whatsoever, so why would he call him "Gruncle"? As far as we can understand, or at least I can, Soos does have a deep respect for Stan, and probably wants to take over the business someday. Alex Hirsh had previously confirmed that Soos has been working at the Shack since he was 12 (thats SOME loyalty). You can just say that he sees Stan as family at this point, but this still baffles me. I somewhat understand why he would want to respect him as a boss, but seeing him as family is just beyond me. Probably cuz I don't exactly believe in this sort of stuff, but still. Just, what?

Before I finish this rant, I just want to praise the animation quality in this short and probably the rest. I love it in animation and art when the animators go through that extra effort to make it look good. This is a major part of why I've always preferred anime and manga over most american cartoons; or at least throughout my childhood and pre-teen years. While that's already an effort made in the show regularly, I love the extra step the animators took to convince me further that this was being recorded on some cheep camera the twins bought at their local Best Buy. They weren't so lazy as too just slap on the camera frame and be done with it. No. They mastered the point of view of the camera lens with the swinging around of the camera and how it's not exactly sitting still like most amateur photographers do so. I like the film grain feel that they added to the screen. And anyone else notice the slight glitching in the screen? I loved that they went through that effort. Ohmigod! I dunno bout you, but I really appreciate that. Thank you Disney Channel, and thank you Alex Hirsh as well as the rest of the Gravity Falls team. Thank you so much!


	33. Stan's Tattoo

Well, we saw Stan's Tattoo. And while I'm waiting for my nails to dry (it's purple glitter!)-slash-trying not to get the polish all over my keyboard (why do I insist on this?), I'll just be ranting away.

Stan, you are good at this. Like, wut? Ok, first of all, how long has Dipper been at this? I mean, I didn't get a super good look at the pictures just yet, but I think it's been awhile actually. Also, did anyone else laugh when Mabel had apparently (dammit! messed up the nail!...ok it's fixed) graffitied him? Lol. Anyways, it's about time Dipper caught on that something is up with him. Now we don't have to keep shouting the obvious at the screen.

Apparently he's been at this for awhile now, as evident by Stan's attitude when Dipper offered to "scratch his shoulder". He knows. Mwahaha! And, this rant is getting weird. And Soos, if your gonna play with your stomach, do it off camera! Just, eew.

Here's some basic logic: what made them think Stan was gonna remove his shirt in the heat when he didn't do so in Deep End? I mean, seriously? Wait, *double checks Deep End*, nope. In the Deep End Toby stated it was a 110 degrees. That's around the temperature Dipper and Soos set the thermostat to. So, he would still be able to withstand the heat somewhat; I guess. I dunno. What bothers me though is that Stan was sweating himself a glue to his floor yet later in similar temperatures he's doing fine in a suit. I can't imagine that'd be very comfortable. The most disturbing part of this scene though was the slightly mature tone Soos had in his voice when he was trying to get Stan to strip down; if you know what I mean. Disney Channel, you keep surprising me with the stuff this show gets away with.

Well, eventually he took the suit off, though he's as stubborn as ever. At least we got an answer to who wrote "Goober" on Dipper's forehead. Bahaha. That's what you get for annoying Stan. He forces the graffiti on the ya. By the way Mabel, one of your magic markers is missing. Not a surprise since your living with a thief. Also, Dipper is a terrible actor. I have nothing else to say about this scene.

I am a little bit disturbed by the fact that Dipper is willing to barge into the shower with a camera and possibly see his uncle naked just for the sake of a web series. I said it before and I'll say it again: the stuff this show is getting away with surprises me. And it's already been a season, I should be used to this. Just, wha? Off the topic of Dipper's very disturbing intentions (and I'm pretty sure some disturbing fanfics on this scene will show up; hopefully staying in the M section where I do not dare to tread), how long was Stan taking a shower with that suit on!? Like, what!? Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!? I swear, he's too good to be caught. Dipper, if your gonna hunt down his tattoo, don't do everything at once. I garuntee he will be onto you. Stan is a professional conman as well as a low-life jerk; he knows a thing or two concerning how the mind works. Ya can't outsmart him that easily. The only one who can do it easy breezy is Bill. Nuff said.

Well, Stan is pissed. Dipper, remember to thank Wendy for the very reliable hiding spot. I swear, he will never check there. Why else hasn't he fired her yet? But yeah, Stan is pissed and will be searching almost all over town to give Dipper a piece of his mind. Wouldn't blame him. Dips just invaded his privacy just to satisfy his mystery solving needs. The beast comes out. Rawr.

And that is my review for Stan's Tattoo. I'll probably do a second version after I rewatch it over a thousand times like I did with Candy Monster. Hope you enjoyed my initial thoughts nonetheless. Anyways, I got nails to do and a keyboard to clean. See ya


	34. Mailbox

Well this was certainly a very comedic short. Lol. Definetly worth pausing my braiding. I'm trying out a hairstyle I saw in Seventeen Magazine. You braid your hair and comb it out in the morning. Makes it wavy. I've blabbed too long. Anyways, I don't really have too much to say about Mailbox, so Mom should be happy. She wants me too watch some Alice in Wonderland thing with her.

I'm just going to flat out guess that they were communicating with Bill; mostly cuz I don't have any other explanation. This is a pretty random theory actually. What makes me think this is

A) the fact that Bill does know lots of things and is pretty much ALWAYS watching. Even in your sleep, he is watching. Mwahaha. But knowing his humor, he could be trolling with them with the whole "the world is gonna end in 3012" thing. The Mayans said it would end in 2012, and here we are laughing at them. Still a bit of time, but still. You know what I mean.

B) Blue is his color

Still don't really have much to say about this short that's really important. The entire 2 minutes was just spent laughing at the weird questions and responses. Then there was Dipper trying to decide the final question. No. Don't ask when your gonna die. You'll just freak out and go by Mabel's philosophy of doing as much as you can and all that. Meaning of Life, that varies. My opinion: you spend it leaving your mark on the world. Create a legacy. That's how I see it. That's no reason though for me to do that whole "live like i'm about to die tomorrow" or something. That's what I just call desperation. And I'm getting way off topic.

Who wrote Journal #3? Now thats something important to ask about. I virtually went mute in anticipation;...until Mabel walked in. Eew. No one, not even your parents want to see you shove gummy worms in your nose! No! NO NO NO! Mabel...

I don't blame whats-his-face for deeming them unworthy of his knowledge. Ok, what made me automatically call this person a guy? You know, ignore that. And yes, everyone but sweater girl here agrees that gummy worms up her nose is disturbing. We. Do. Not. Need. That. Mabel!

Ok, I'm kinda pissed at her right now for her little unsanitary hobby. Also for ruining our chances of knowing who wrote the journals. Ok, I understand Alex would prefer some funny reason to keep us from finding out, but could it please be a bit less disturbing!? Please! This is 3 shorts in a row with potty related stuff. I didn't need to see the thing's butt cheeks, I certainly could've lived without seeing Soos play with his belly, and I would prefer zero candies stuffed up someone's nose! Is this gonna be a trend for the next few shorts? Please no. I don't wanna quit this show because i'm grossed out. Your walking on thin ice Alex. uggh.


	35. Lefty

lol wut? Sorry, my mind is still processing the big reveal there. Like, what?

Anyways, this episode pushes the fact that Dipper is freak paranoid, curious and observant. I sure as hell wouldn't have noticed that guy; until the moment he rides the escalator backwards. I'd probably just think he was weird though. Boys will be boys.

Heres some basic logic: Dipper claimed to be following him around for about a week or so. If he was actually around that long or longer, than I think someone would've noticed. Not that he's facing left, but that the right side is a hollow machine operated by I don't even know what. Especially since we first saw him by the diner window. Wouldn't the right side where the waitresses serve food and stuff be exposed? I mean, seriously. I don't think that plan was very fool-proof. Maybe those creatures are simply lacking IQ points.

As for the rest of the town, I don't even know what too say. I don't really wanna call them idiots, with few exceptions *cough*Blubs and Durland*cough*. Maybe they're just flat out oblivious, or simply excusing it as everyday weirdness. Just like how everyone tries to ignore Mcgucket. I'm kinda referring to the one-shot "Loser" by clicheusername1234. Usually people try not too pay attention to everyday weird stuff, with few exceptions. I know I sure do. Maybe I'm just over thinking this.

I definitely would've sided with Mabel there. I would just assume the guy is normal and Dipper is just freaking out. Yes, it counts as a theory. Let's face it Dips, at this point you practically have labeled yourself as the crazy paranoid kid. Maybe we should just ignore you, ok? Ok. I'm scooting. Far far away from the crazy kid. Just stay away from me junior. Just, go to an asylum and stay away.

I dunno if the actual timing is similar or whatever, but right now I feel like this was the shortest of all the shorts. Event-wise anyways. I mean, Dipper points out the behaivior, Mabel shares her theory that actually makes sense, they test Lefty in the bowling alley, the big reveal, the end. It feels pretty short and straightforward. Then again now that I think about it, allowing more time for such a minimal amount events doesn't really leave the audience with such a rushed feeling compared to the others. There was plenty going on in Candy Monster and Stan's Tattoo. Mailbox was just a small list of hilarity. A pretty small moment that was stretched out just fine. Candy Monster and Stan's Tattoo had far more small events happening and not the most time to stretch them out. The thing with the shorts is that they are so short and event filled, I feel the need to rewatch them over a billion times just so I could wrap my head around what's happening. That's why Candy Monster was so detailed and 2,000 dang words. With the actual episodes and how stretched out they are, I have more time to process and think through what I was just shown. Once I rewatch these shorts multiple times on YouTube, Ill do some revised versions of my reviews; not including Candy Monster.

Also, guess who just caught on about the pages being flashed at the end. Took me a bit longer than it should since the internet tends to figure these things out almost instantly, but I caught on. Earlier this week I was watching Stan's Tattoo on YouTube when it ended on that image of the page. And then that night I was watching Mailbox when I thought I saw a similar image flash by before the Disney Promo went on. Right now I thank the GF Wiki for filling me in on what's going on. Just thought I'd announce this before I get flooded with reviews about the page and it's cryptograms. I know what is going on.

Here's a little mini rant: People. Stop reviewing about the facts in Gravity Falls. Seriously, for whatever reason it pisses me off when I open the email expecting praise for my hard work, and all I get is something along the lines of "Bill called Dipper, Mabel and Soos 'Pine Tree, Question Mark and Shooting Star'", or more recently, "Stan's tattoo was seen in his make believe battle with the pterodactyl and at the end of Gideon Rises". Stop it! It's seriously annoying when people just talk about the obvious and act like they are all that. As the Pacifica of this community, that is my job. Know your place.

You seriously think I don't know what is going on!? Seriously? I have a clue of what the cryptograms mean. I'm aware of the flashing images. I sure as hell know about Alex trolling us with Gideon's backwards message. My job here is too rant and analyze about this show. If I was in the dark I wouldn't be doing a very good job, now would I? Most, actually all of my episode and short reviews so far are typed immediately after they premiere, fyi. With The Land Before Swine through Gideon Rises, there are usually internet leaks out a week before. While typing I'll go to the Gravity Falls wiki and any information I missed while watching is usually there. With the shorts, that hasn't been happening. I don't really see full info until the following day. Nor am I re-watching. The info is fresh. It has not at all been processed. And my life as per usual is busy so it's not like I really have all the time in the world to devote towards a single 2 minute short. That's why it took me a couple days to notice the flashing page.

I just wanted to get that out there. But yeah, it is a little bit annoying. Probably the only exception was when Falling Backwards Again told me about the iTunes download. Didn't really know about that. I guess what's really getting on my nerves is people posting and telling me old information as if they are the first ones to discover it. That's what pisses me off. Let's face it, I'm a Pacifica. I hate it when people are openly trying to top me when their place clearly stays below. People need to know their place and stay there. Shallow and cruel maybe, but I didn't make the rules. I just embrace them. I know my place and I'm not trying to bump myself higher than I belong or even should. I'm practically on the border between intro and extrovert. Between miss popular and outcast. Right on the border, that's where I belong and that's where I stay. It's just high school. The rules will only change on the day I audition for American Idol. That's where you just aim for the top simple as that. I'm blabbing now.

For the most part, I don't like or hate Lefty. Just, meh. The twist was mind blowing, but it was pretty straight forward. Nonetheless I should be expecting fan stuff for whatever those little guys are


	36. Tooth

Well, Tooth happened. The usual twist was mind blowing but surprisingly unimpressive. I guess now I'm just used to the Gravity Falls weirdness. I dunno.

Tonight we got the revelation that Dipper plays the tuba I think it is. Ok, just because I'm into music doesn't mean I'm familiar with band instruments and orchestras. And up until now I assumed Dipper has no musical or theater arts background aside from the Lamby Lamby Dance. That now will join the list of abandoned head canons (which I'm considering a chapter for). It's also revealed Mabel's into puppet shows with a really creepy looking mascot. Not at all surprising. At her age I went through a string of short lived hobbies before settling with what I'm already passionate about. Magician, Puppet Shows, Comedian, Ventriloquist, Arts and Crafts Master, Animation, Baseball, etc. Magic didn't stick with me, puppet shows just weren't the right way for me to tell a good story, I found difficulty in writing good jokes in advanced in comparison to saying them on the fly, ventriloquism I just flat out sucked at, paint and glue hate me, I'm simply not patient enough to animate an entire video, and I hate sports. Then one day I discovered internet culture and modern technology. Before that the computer was just for playing Barbie games. The only one of my experimental hobbies that stuck with me is writing. I knew I was good at singing and at drawing, but I felt like I needed a third talent, that there was a part of me that was missing. That I needed to find. One day I came up with a few characters and started writing short stories and attempted novels about them. But I also had stories about anime characters in my head. One day I discovered fanfiction and the rest is history. I just realized I got WAAAAAAY off topic. But now you guys know a piece of my life story.

Where was I before I started blabbing? Yeah. Ok, there were those revelations of the twin's hobbies. Either these are things they truly enjoy, or Dipper and Mabel are simply experimenting the way I did. It's almost like the CMC in MLP. I'm just gonna guess Dipper decided to try out music in some attempt to woo Wendy. Clearly she seems to like musical guys. As for the tuba, I'm randomly guess either he found it in some abandoned room in the Shack, or the dump. Stan just seems too cheap to go out and buy Dipper the darn thing. Or maybe he's going under their Uncle influence and stole it from some local orchestra or something. Stan is not a good influence, ok. Just, no. I don't know what their parents were thinking by sending the twins to that guy. Alex said that they don't know him as well as they think they do, but still. Like, whaaaaat? Anyways, that's my explanation for what Dipper is doing with a tuba. Either that or it's just something he brought from home and he actually has been doing for awhile, blahblahblah. Mabel, it's really no surprise too me that she'd try out creepy puppet shows. But seriously, Bear-O is just creepy. Tonight my nightmares will not be filled with Chucky or Pinkamena. The creature has a name, and it is Bear-O *dramatic clap of thunder*. Fellow horror writers, please write your next masterpiece with Bear-O.

That out of the way, my commentary on the creature-thingy: What? You know what, it's Gravity Falls. Don't question it. At least this time in a short we got an answer that actually makes sense. I definitely had a hard time processing the little green things in Lefty. There was like, no explanation for them at all. While true this guy is lacking one as well, it somewhat makes sense for their world. So there's a giant head-slash-island in the lake that time to time floats around trying to eat people and loses it's teeth thanks to lack of dental hygiene. Slow clap for Alex Hirsch. My theory is that it's the decapitated head of a zombie giant. Doesn't explain how it floats, but this is what I'm going with until I come up with something better.

Now I wanna talk about that guy. Mcgucket Jr. is what I shall call him until theres a canon name. We can now confirm that he is in the know as well somewhat. A previous guess that I later abandoned is that the head is another robot operated by Mcgucket Sr. But with that logic, it wouldn't explain how it was shedding oversized human teeth. What I was thinking is that maybe Mcgucket Jr. was stuck in a position where he had to defend his somewhat insane father, or at least is aware of his actions in the lake. That's no longer theory though since I'm now confident that Old Man Mcgucket is not involved at least directly with the creature's existence. But that still leaves me curious about Mcgucket Jr. He clearly knows something is up. I just don't have the evidence right now to make any theories, and I'm not the biggest on totally random guessing.

And that is my review on Tooth. S'ok.


	37. The Hide-Behind

The last short of this series, at last! And I feel like this is a pretty direct reference of SlenderMan. Hope neither sneaks up on me tonight. My house reeks of paint because the renter in the basement decided to do a little paint job without telling us! Uggh! I spent the entire time either holding my breath or simply breathing into my blankets. Right now I'm on the front porch just for the sake of being able to friggin breathe. Though it is a bit dark tonight. Hope nothing happens. If I get sick anytime soon, you'll know why. Damn you neighbor.

Anyways, this is probably the best of the shorts so far. Probably cuz of the horror movie theme and I am seeing the new Carrie movie later tonight (probably while still in a plaid skirt and twilight hoodie since by average it takes me half an hour to change and the smell is already making me crazy). But yeah, we know I like the horror themed stuff.

I also like the documentary theme to this short. With the name tag or "bug" as we call it in video editing class for whatever reason that I'm honestly not going to question being just a piece of cardboard Dipper is obviously holding up. I feel bad for his noodle arms. A camera and a piece of cardboard. I'm getting the impression that he doesn't have access to decent video editing software. Stan probably refuses to get them a decent laptop too; since Windows Movie Maker and iMovie are pretty much free and only vary between Apple and PC. Que the Bill Gates vs Steve Jobs Rap Battle! B-)

Anyways, raise your hand if you knew that Manly Dan would be featured in this short *raises hand*. I swear, if you merely hear the word "lumberjack" in this series, he's guarantee to be there. No questions asked. I still though would like the relation between him and Wendy to be addressed directly at some point in the series. I think we all want that at some point. As for his sons who practically destroyed a house in the background, I think Dan may have heard this line somewhere: The show must go on. I don't however get why Lazy Susan was in here. Now that I think about it though who else would the twins interview. It's not like very many lumberjacks have been canonly announced in the show. But still, what relevance would she have with this creature? I'm drawing a blank. I think Wendy would've been more appropriate. She is Manly Dan's daughter. Plus, the girl friggin rode a tree. If that doesn't credit her as worthy for a documentary about some creature in the woods, I don't know what would. I think she may have had her share of misadventures in there. Maybe not exactly supernatural like the twins since she is oblivious as f**k, but still. Plus, the bug would be kinda funny. "Wendy Corduroy Lumberjack's Daughter/My Future Wife" lol. Sorry, couldn't resist

I'm not gonna question Stan's appearance here. I mean, it would be fair to have a long winded denial to balance out the "Hide-Behind is Real" claims. Plus he probably bribed them so he could advertise the Shack. Sounds like him. Also sounds just like Dipper to ditch the interview to pursue the monster. Yep, everyone's in character.

I practically bursted out laughing and almost choked on paint fumes when we found the owl with a maraca. Haha. Nice one Alex. What is it with the occasional animal with an object? There was the Beaver with a Chainsaw. Hmmm, horror writers, get your pens. Copy the following: Beaver Chainsaw Massacre. Now please turn that into a fic. I'd do it myself, but I'm too scared to watch the Texas version. Wait what! *few moments later* phew, I thought I saw the Hide-Behind in the darkness. Minds playing tricks again. Why do you think I get Pinkamena nightmares here and there? Eeeee! I don't wanna think about her! Moving on!

Why was Dipper walking away from the camera when the recording was done? Shouldn't he just have grab it and call it quits or something? I dunno. And before a million complaints flood the internet about how ooc this Dipper was, I'm going to object that statement. Ya see, Dipper CAN give up time to time. He gave in during Legend of the Gobblewonker. It's not common, but it seems to happen. And it looks like animals carrying objects are the usual trigger. No. Don't think about Beaver Chainsaw Massacre. Don't think about leather face. Don't think about Pinkamena. Ahhhhhh!

Clearly I am getting paranoid. Sorry. The dark sometimes does that to me. While I've never been afraid of the dark, time to time my imagination gets wild and for a few brief seconds I think I see so-and-so. Some sort of fear. Happens alot. I usually just tell myself it's nothing and that works, but it happens. Anyways, remember in my earlier rant when I was wondering about what Mabel was hanging from? Yeah, she got some Pinkie Pie DNA that her brother didn't catch for whatever reason. She got the Pinkie gene! That's my explanation


End file.
